Phone
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: EXO [ BaekYeol - ChanBaek ] Baekhyun est un lycéen timide et naïf. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve bloqué sur le parking d'une boite de nuit. Il verra qu'une histoire d'amour peut aussi commencer par un simple "Allo".
1. Always

**. - . - .**

**PHONE  
**

**. - . - .**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les membres du groupe EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : BaekYeol. Baekhyun & Chanyeol.

**Raiting** : T (parce qu'on ne sait jamais)

**Résumé** : Baekhyun est un lycéen timide et naïf. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve bloqué sur le parking d'un boite de nuit. Il verra qu'une histoire d'amour peut aussi commencer par un simple "Allo".

**Petit blabla** : Bonjour à toutes (tous ?).  
Voila la deuxième fiction BaekYeol que je poste sur le site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle comptera probablement quatre chapitres (deux sont déjà écrit et le troisième est en cours). N'hésitez pas à commenter, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

.

Chapitre1

.

.

.

Une silhouette se tenait droite sur le parking de la boite de nuit. C'était un jeune homme de 17 ans, de taille moyenne, les cheveux brun tirant vers le mauve. Ses bras entouraient son torse et sa bouche se tordait nerveusement. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il attendait dans le froid. Le vent s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements et il serrait son portable dans une de ses mains à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Tant bien que mal, il essayait de se rappeler un numéro. Son numéro. Celui de son amie qui devait venir la chercher. Elle était partit en premier de la boite, lui promettant de revenir pour le chercher en voiture. Une voiture qui ne venait toujours pas.

Il se répétait inlassablement les premiers chiffres de son numéro, espérant avoir juste. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas passer toute sa nuit dans ce parking. Il avait bien trop peur. Un peu plus loin, des mecs louches sortaient de la discothèque et il se cacha rapidement derrière une voiture. S'en fichant éperdument d'avoir l'air d'un imbécile, il se tassa encore davantage derrière la carrosserie.

Le petit brun s'appelait Baekhyun. Un peu naïf, et trop gentil pour son propre bien. Il avait donné sa confiance à une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Mais ne dit-on pas que la chance peut tourner ?

Les doigts de Baekhyun tremblaient sur les touches de son téléphone. Les premiers chiffres apparurent, mais les dernières restaient encore confus dans son esprit. Devait-il y aller au pif ? Laisser le hasard décider de son sort ?

_Rappelle toi. Rappelle toi._ Voilà ce qu'il se répétait dans sa tête.

Il fermait les yeux, se concentrant. C'était un 42 ... Oui voilà. Quand au suivant, il ne se souvenait plus. Ça commençait par 80. C'était sur. 85 ? Ses lèvres se crispèrent et son corps se tendit lorsque le vent passa sous ses vêtements. Il ne tiendrait plus, il faisait trop froid.

Baekhyun croisa les doigts pour que se soit bien le numéro de MiRan. Il n'avait pas trop le choix de tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était le milieu de la nuit, et c'était son seul espoir de rentrer chez lui en un seul morceau. Les mecs saoules traînaient encore sur le parking.

_42. 85._

Bip. Bip. Bip. Le brun entendit la tonalité dans son oreille et priait de toutes ses forces que son amie réponde. Après quelques secondes, qui lui avaient parut une éternité, le bruit s'arrêta. Il entendit une personne marmonner au bout du fil et un sourire d'espoir se ficha sur son visage.

- Allo ?! MiRan ! C'est moi. Je suis toujours sur le parking à t'attendre. Tu peux venir me chercher ? Ça fait longtemps que j'attends et il fait super froid.

Baekhyun entendait sa propre respiration dans le combiné. Personne n'allait lui répondre ? Es-ce une blague de mauvais goût ?

- MiRan ? Appela-t-il, la voix tremblante.

- Désolé ce n'est pas elle.

Une voix masculine lui répondit. Une voix rauque et basse qui paraissait fatigué.

- Ah ... Tu es son frère ?

- Non.

- Heu ... Son cousin ?

- Non.

Cet inconnu ne l'aidait pas et Baekhyun commençait à désespérer devant ses réponses.

- Alors vous êtes son père ?

- Yah ! Ais-je une voix de vieux ?!

Soudainement, il paraissait bien plus réveiller qu'avant.

- Désolé ... Mais pouvez vous me passer MiRan ?

Le brun entendit la respiration lente de l'inconnu. Il mettait longtemps à parler et cela exaspérer son interlocuteur.

- En faite, je crois que tu t'es trompé de numéro.

- Quoi ! Explosa le petit brun. C'est une blague c'est ça ?

Il entendit un petit rire sortir de son combiné.

- Tu crois que je fais des blagues de ce genre à ... Quatre heures du matin ? Sérieux mec ... Quatre heures du matin ! T'as rien d'autres a faire que de réveiller des inconnus ?

La colère de Baekhyun retomba d'un seul coup, et en même temps tout les espoirs qu'il avait de sortir de cette situation.

- Pardon. Je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas vous dérangerez plus longtemps.

Il soupira, prêt à raccrocher.

- Attends ...

Le brun sentait à sa voix que cela le faisait chier de le garder au bout du fil, mais il avait une certaine humanité au fond de lui pour ne pas l'avoir laissé raccrocher. Surtout dans un moment pareil.

- T'es tout seul c'est bien ça ? La personne qui devait venir te chercher ta planté.

- Oui ...

- Boude pas. C'est juste la vérité.

Un marmonnement lui répondit et l'inconnu eut un rire discret.

- Y a pas de taxis à proximité ?

Baekhyun se sentit stupide ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il sortit sa tête de derrière la voiture et jeta un coup d'oeil au alentour. Il était en pleine campagne, aucunes chances qu'un véhicule passe.

- Non. Il y a rien.

- Bon. Pas des amis que tu puisses appeler ?

- Ils sont montés dans la dernière voiture. Il n'y avait pas de place pour moi. MiRan m'a promit de revenir pour me chercher.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu l'attends ?

- Moins d'une heure.

Mensonge honteux. Une heure s'était bien écoulé, et ce, depuis un long moment.

- Ok.

Baekhyun passa une main dans sa nuque, se grattant furieusement l'arrière de son crâne. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il laissait des gens l'emmener à ce genre de soirée.

- T'es ou ?

Ah tiens. Il n'avait pas raccroché encore ?

- Dans un parking. À une boite de nuit qui s'appelle le Sunshine.

L'inconnu eut une exclamation de surprise. Vivait-il aussi a Séoul, ou dans ses alentours ?

- Oh tiens, j'vais souvent la bas.

- Pas ce soir visiblement.

Baekhyun eut peur de l'avoir vexé pendant un instant, lorsque le silence répondit à son grognement. Seulement, il entendit un rire franc dans ses oreilles. L'inconnu était tout à fait réveillé à présent, et même disposé à lui faire la conversation.

- Pardon d'avoir eut d'autres projets, dit-il avec amusement. N'empêche que, si j'y serais allé, on ne s'serait pas parlé au téléphone comme maintenant.

- C'est dommage. Tu aurais pu me ramener.

- Aish ! Tu me prend pour le taxi de service.

- Je rigolais ...

L'inconnu parut vexé, un petit peu. Au final, il reprit son sérieux et lui demanda si la situation était habituelle pour lui. De se faire abandonner sur un parking un samedi soir. Baekhyun avait plutôt la mauvaise habitude de suivre ceux qui étaient gentil avec lui. MiRan était une fille plutôt sympathique, mais qui depuis peu trainait avec des gens peu recommandables. Elle était partit avec un mec qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour finir la soirée autre part, prétextant à Baekhyun qu'elle reviendrait le chercher. Et il lui avait fait confiance.

- C'est la première fois qu'elle me fait un coup comme ça. Je crois que se sera la dernière fois que j'irais à une soirée avec elle.

- Et t'as bien raison, commenta l'inconnu. Oh attends juste une seconde.

Baekhyun attendit un instant, qui lui parut s'étendre dans la longueur. Pendant plusieurs minutes le silence régnait autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un drôle de son en fond, lorsque son interlocuteur lui demanda de patienter, encore une fois. Une sorte de ronronnement.

- Voilà c'est bon. T'es encore la ?

- Oui, oui. Mais c'est quoi le bruit que j'entends ?

- Rien.

- On va dire que j'y crois.

L'inconnu s'esclaffa.

- Allez dis-moi, bouda le petit brun. Tu n'es pas censé être au fond de ton lit en ce moment ? C'est plutôt louche.

- C'est le moteur de la voiture.

Baekhyun laissa un instant de silence planer.

- Sérieusement ? Qu'es-ce tu fiches en bagnoles ? Faire tes courses du matin ?

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ... Babo.

- Eh !

Le brun marmonnant quelques paroles intelligibles, histoire de râler un petit peu. Pour le coup, il pensait avoir raison. Que faisait son interlocuteur au volant de sa voiture ? A peine cinq minutes avant il était tranquillement dans son lit, le téléphone à la main.

- T'es toujours dans le parking ? Entendit-il dans le combiné, le sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui, je me suis planqué dans un coin.

L'inconnu eut un rire franc.

- Ne rigole pas, y a des gens bizarres. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes.

- Restes ou tu es dans ce cas.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire.

Au bout du fil, Baekhyun sentait que le jeune homme voulait dire quelque chose. Il commençait une phrase sans réellement la finir, laissant le silence répondre à chaque fois. Il se mettait à bafouillait des mots sans oser aller plus loin. Puis finalement, le petit brun lui demanda franchement ce qui n'allait pas. L'ennuyait-il a ce point ?

- Mais non crétin. C'est juste que ... La je suis au volant.

- Oui je sais. Tu me l'as dis.

- C'est pas possible ça ... T'es vraiment un imbécile.

- Tu vas arrêté de m'insulter, je crois que c'est bon, râla Baekhyun.

Il n'avait pas la force de s'énerver contre son seul lien avec le monde extérieur. Grâce à lui, il ne se sentait plus seul, planqué derrière la voiture d'un inconnu. Le froid qui passait la barrière de ses vêtements ne paraissait plus aussi froid qu'avant. Même son oreille devait probablement être rougit à cause du téléphone. Mais peu importait, tant qu'il était au bout du fil, lui parlant de sa voix rauque.

- Je viens te chercher là.

Il lança l'information comme une bombe et Baekhyun n'y croyait pas vraiment. Devait-il avoir espoir en un étranger ? Surtout après le coup que MiRan lui avait fait.

- Sérieusement ?

- Sérieusement.

- ... Merci.

La gentillesse de cette personne lui avait coupé le souffle. Il l'avait réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, l'avait tenu éveiller avec ses états d'âmes. Cet étranger l'avait écouté sans jamais raccrocher. Ses yeux commencèrent à piquer et Baekhyun savait qu'il pleurait. Ses reniflement durent attirer l'attention de son interlocuteur qui râla immédiatement.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de pleurer !

Le brun renifla encore et essaya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un revers de manche.

- Si ...

L'inconnu soupira.

- Bon j'y suis presque. Tu ressembles à quoi ?

Baekhyun loucha sur ses vêtements, réfléchissant à sa réponse.

- Je suis de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns avec des reflets mauves.

- Crétin ! Comme si j'allais voir ça dans le noir ! Le coupa l'inconnu.

- Je porte un pantalon noir plutôt serré et un sweet avec des motifs d'étoiles, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte l'intervention de son interlocuteur.

- Ok ... J'arrive bientôt, tu peux commencer à te diriger vers la route.

- Mais, les mecs louches sont toujours la.

- Eh bah cours. T'es un homme oui ou non ?!

Baekhyun aurait voulu lui répondre que non, il n'en était pas un. Du moins pas pour ces choses la.

- Aish ! J'ai compris. Bouge pas.

Le petit brun fut rassuré et se cambra encore plus derrière le coffre de la voiture.

- Au faite, tu t'appelles comment ?

- Baekhyun. Et toi ?

Il ne répondit pas et continua.

- Haha ! Alors c'est toi le truc en boule dans un coin ?

Le jeune homme se retourna violemment, prêt à voir un véhicule débarquer en trombe. Au lieu de ça, il vit un étrange van noir qui avançait dans sa direction, les lumières éteintes. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. C'était exactement le même scénario dans les films d'horreur avant que l'un des protagonistes ne se fasse sauvagement assassiner. Il aurait du prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais visiblement celle-ci ne souhaitaient pas lui obéir.

- Eh Baekhyun !

La vitre du van noir s'était abaissée et il pouvait distinguer une silhouette sombre à la place du conducteur. Alors, il était véritablement venu ? Le brun se leva d'un bond, se sentant pousser des ailes. Il courut en direction du véhicule, en n'oubliant pas de s'incliner devant son sauveur. Celui-ci rigola et l'invita à monter.

Baekhyun ouvrit la porte côté passager et du forcer sur ses petits jambes pour enjamber correctement. L'intérieur était entièrement sombre et il ne voyait pas à qui il avait affaire. D'un côté, c'était probablement mieux. Ainsi il n'aurait pas eu peur et se laisserait guider facilement. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte, retrouver son lit et dormir profondément.

- Alors pas trop froid ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Le brun sentit encore une fois les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'inclina devant son sauveur, se cognant au passage conte le tableau de bord. Son interlocuteur s'esclaffa devant son comportement et lui dit de se relever.

- Après tout, tu ne m'as rien demandé. On va dire que je joue la carte de la charité.

- Merci pour tout. Merci. Merci beaucoup.

L'étranger lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule en rigolant.

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre à entendre la voix en vrai après l'avoir écouter pendant une demi heure au téléphone. Baekhyun la trouvait magnifique. Sûrement parce qu'elle appartenait à son sauveur. Mais il y avait de petit côté, calme et rauque, qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Néanmoins, il était un peu frustré de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Depuis le départ de la voiture, ils étaient resté tout les deux dans le noir. Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda-t-il.

Ils roulaient à présent dans une petite route de campagne, isolée de la ville. L'inconnu soupira légèrement et finalement il alluma la petite lampe juste devant le rétroviseur. Il tourna la tête en direction de Baekhyun et lui fit un sourire.

Des cheveux teints en roux, qui lui allait à la perfection. Coupé mi-long, cachant une partie de son front et descendait sur ses oreilles et sa nuque. De grands yeux en amande, pétillants et plein de vie. Des lèvres charnues, qui formait un doux sourire, et dévoilait des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Il était habillé d'un simple jeans bleu et d'un pull noir.

- Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mit quelques secondes à réaliser que son interlocuteur s'était présenté, trop occupé à le détailler.

- Enchanté, répondit-il.

Chanyeol éteignit la petite lampe, après avoir à son tour regarder son passager. Le brun se sentait un peu timide d'être dévisagé à son tour. Il n'était pas aussi beau que son sauveur.

- Tu habites ou ?

- Au nord de la ville.

- Aish ...

- Je suis désolé... C'est plutôt loin.

Chanyeol passa une main sur son visage fatigué et lança un regard en coin à la silhouette à côté de lui. Baekhyun tripotait ses doigts, mal à l'aise de profiter de la gratitude de quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas grave. À partir de la ville je pourrais marcher jusqu'à chez moi.

Chanyeol ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir et le brun le laissa faire.

- Ça va si on s'arrête chez moi ? C'est dans le centre. Je n'aurais pas la force de faire l'aller-retour.

- Bien sur. Merci beaucoup, répondit Baekhyun, ravi d'être avancer autant dans son parcours.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un "crétin" dans sa barbe. Une insulte que son interlocuteur ignora, bien trop heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

- Baekhyun. Quand je veux dire qu'on s'arrêtera chez moi, cela t'implique aussi.

- Heu oui ...

- Il fait trop sombre pour que tu rentres à pied. Tu dormiras chez moi.

- Qu .. Quoi ?

Le brun fit une tête déconfite qui amusa Chanyeol.

- Tu croyais que j'allais t'abandonner si facilement ? Il est 4 heures 30. Je n'ai pas fais tout ce trajet pour rien.

Le rouquin conduit le véhicule jusque dans une ruelle sombre, éclairée par un unique lampadaire. Il ouvrit la fenêtre afin de passer une carte sur une sorte de machine carré. Baekhyun ne voyait pas très bien et du plisser les yeux pour reconnaître l'entrée d'un immeuble, ainsi qu'un boîtier électronique qui permettait l'ouverture du passage. Une porte de parking souterrain bascula et Chanyeol entra pour garer la voiture sur une place libre. Le brun ouvrit la portière pour se retrouver dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Sa tête tournait dans tous les sens et commençait à paniquer. Devait-il partir en courant ?

- N'ai pas peur, lui souffla Chanyeol. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Baekhyun se retourna, prêt à faire face à son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il du lever le regard afin de rencontrer les yeux marrons rieurs du roux.

- Whoa ! Mais t'es un géant.

Sa remarque fit rire Chanyeol et lui montra le chemin à suivre. Ils sortirent du parking souterrain et le petit brun se laissait entièrement guider par son sauveur. Un gigantesque hall d'immeuble apparut devant la mine surprise de Baekhyun. Un tapis noir contrasté par les murs immaculés. Des lustres qui pendaient sur le haut du plafond et qui éclairaient les différentes entrées.

- Tu dois être vraiment riche pour vivre la, remarqua-t-il.

Chanyeol plaça une de ses mains dans sa nuque, gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Pas vraiment. C'est davantage dù au hasard.

Baekhyun arqua un sourcil, pas certain d'avoir compris le message. Cependant, le géant ne le laissa pas contempler une seconde de plus l'endroit qu'il le força presque à continuer leur route. Ils arrivèrent devant un guichet qui gardait le couloir principal, comme un bloc unique. Un homme de forte corpulence et vêtu de noir était assis dans un siège en cuir et louchait sur différents écrans. Le petit brun n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Chanyeol vivait-il dans un palace pour que se soit à ce point sécurisé ?

- Hey ! Lança le roux en passant devant le vigile.

Celui-ci le salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Je ramène un ami. Si quelqu'un demande, tu n'as rien vu.

L'homme pouffa.

- Oh aller .. Continuait le roux. Je t'apporterais des gâteaux à la cannelle.

- Saupoudré de sucre glace ?

Chanyeol lui fit le signe de la victoire avec son index et son majeur, accompagné d'un magnifique sourire. Le vigile lui fit également un rapide signe a son tour, qu'ils pouvaient continuer leur chemin.

Baekhyun se retourna dans sa direction et se baissa pour le remercier. C'était la moindre des choses. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment dans quel endroit il mettait les pieds. Chanyeol l'appela et le brun le rejoignit, s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur. Le jeune homme appuya sur le huitième étage. Dans quel immeuble était-il tombé ?

- Ah par contre, il ne faudra pas faire de bruit, les autres dorment encore.

- Les autres ? Demanda Baekhyun.

- Mes potes, répondit-il évasivement.

Le géant ne souhaitait sûrement pas s'étendre sur la question et son interlocuteur n'était pas vexé par tout ce mystère. Alors Baekhyun laissa son regard trainer sur l'intérieur de la cabine d'ascenseur. Il détailla les nombreux boutons des étages, et aussi une écriture étrange juste au dessus. En lettre doré. Un sigle qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

- SM, lit-il a voix haute, voulant presque passer les doigts dessus.

- Tu connais ? Demanda le roux après quelques secondes de silence.

- C'est une sorte de club ? Les Sado-Maso ?

Chanyeol le regarda avec étonnement, puis ouvrit ses yeux en grand en se demandant si c'était possible. Ensuite, il plaça sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rigoler, et finalement, n'y tenant plus, il explosa. Il se tenait le ventre et quelques larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

- C'est vraiment la pire vanne que j'ai entendu ! Dit-il, à moitié entrain de s'étouffer.

Les lèvres de Baekhyun s'étiraient dans un sourire. Il était bien trop crevé pour pouvoir se battre ou bouder. Surtout envers un type qui venait de le sauver d'un sombre parking.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un "ding" bruyant et Chanyeol reprit immédiatement son sérieux. Il sortit un trousseau de clef de la poche de son pantalon et se mît à chercher la bonne parmi les dizaines qu'il avait. Finalement, il l'a trouva après quelques secondes de recherche intensive et ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

- Maintenant c'est silence.

Baekhyun plaça son index sur sa bouche pour dire qu'il avait comprit. Il enleva ses chaussures à l'entrée et mît à l'aveugle les chaussons que lui avait donné le roux. Également, il faillit trébucher plus d'une fois sur un objet non identifié. Combien y avait-il de chaussures dans cette entrée ?

Chanyeol lui prit la main et le guida à travers les pièces. Baekhyun sentit son cœur bondir de sa poitrine à ce simple contact, mais se laissa totalement faire. Le géant ferma la porte après leur passage et alluma la lumière. Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce qui semblait être la cuisine. Elle était impeccablement rangée, tous les ustensiles présents étaient triés par taille et couleur. Mais surtout, il y avait une toute petite table avec seulement deux chaises. N'avait-il pas mentionné plusieurs colocataires ? Mangeaient-ils a des heures différentes ? Et surtout tout était vraiment propre. C'était plutôt étrange pour des hommes.

- Combien as tu de colocataires ?

- Dix.

- Ah .. Qu-Quoi ?! Dix !

Chanyeol l'empêcha d'en dire davantage en le bâillonnant avec sa main.

- Ne cri pas, gronda le géant.

- Pardon.

Le roux lui fit un sourire et ouvrit son frigo, lui demandant au passage ce qu'il voulait manger. Rien ne semblait vraiment leur plaire, lorsque Baekhyun se rapprocha pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ils fouillent ensemble les placards à la recherche d'une denrée comestible rapide, et le brun fut étonné de constater que Chanyeol ne connaissait pas sa propre cuisine. Il du le remarquer à son regard, puisqu'il se justifia immédiatement.

- Normalement c'est toujours Kyungsoo qui fait la cuisine.

Le plus petit lui adressa un sourire.

- Et vous ne mangez pas ensemble, demanda-t-il en désignant la petite table.

- Nous avons une salle à manger. C'est sur qu'à dix, c'est compliqué. Pourtant on arrive à gérer. Ah ! Trouvé !

Le roux sortit un boîte de céréales d'un des placard, un air victorieux sur le visage. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre, piochant chacun a leur tour. Finalement, le plus grand sortit deux bols.

- Et sinon, tu ne m'a pas vraiment raconté pourquoi tu étais bloqué tout seul, à une sortit de boîte.

- Ils sont parti sans moi.

- Ça tu me l'as dis. Mais encore ?

- MiRan ... Disons qu'elle à de mauvaises fréquentations. Ils l'ont embarqué dans leurs histoires. J'aurais pas du aller avec non plus.

Chanyeol hocha la tête, tout en fourrant des céréales dans sa bouche.

- Et comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas son numéro enregistré sur ton portable ?

Baekhyun soupira.

- Ce n'est pas mon amie depuis très longtemps. En faite, j'avais plus l'impression qu'elle m'a abordé pour se moquer de moi avec ses amis.

Le roux le regarda avec étonnement.

- Si tu le savais pourquoi tu t'es allé avec eux ?

Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et triste. Baekhyun avait honte à cet instant de se justifier envers son sauveur. Il se sentait ridicule.

- Je voulais aussi avoir des amis ...

Chanyeol lui fit un doux sourire et plaça sa grande main sur son l'épaule. Un geste qui le rassurait un peu. Il n'avait pas pu finir la soirée comme il l'aurait souhaiter, mais sans cela, Baekhyun n'aurait pas connu le roux. Il n'aurait pas composer son numéro et parle avec lui. Il n'aurait pas squatté chez lui et vu son sourire éclatant. Et son cœur n'aurait pas tambouriné dans sa poitrine.

- T'as quel âge ? Demanda le roux pour changer de sujet.

- 18 ans. Je suis en terminal au lycée. Et toi ?

- J'en ai 21. Je suis donc ton Hyung, dit-il en plaisantant.

- Tu fais quoi comme boulot pour vivre ici ? Demanda-t-il en montrant la grande pièce avec ses bras.

Chanyeol lui fit un sourire en coin et le brun comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Chacun avait ses mystères, et il n'était en aucun cas le besoin de tout savoir sur le géant. Il l'avait accueillit chez lui, c'était donc la moindre des choses.

- J'habite encore chez mes parents. Je suis fils unique. Ajoutais Baekhyun, pour meubler le silence. De bons résultats scolaires. Je voudrais bien intégrer une FAC d'art.

- D'art ? Et tu ne connais même pas la SM ? Coupa le roux avec un air étonné.

- Pourquoi ? C'est une sorte d'agence ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien dire à ce sujet ? Tu es une sorte de trainee et tu as peur que je raconte ça a tout le monde ?

Baekhyun se stoppa dans sa tirade, se rendant compte avec effarement qu'il avait haussé le ton et s'était même levé de sa chaise. Il faisait face à un Chanyeol gêné et avec le regard fuyant. À cet instant, il voulait se baffer, ou s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Il avait fait preuve d'une maladresse sans nom. Le roux avait ses secrets, sa vie, et il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de venir, mettre les pieds dans le plat, et de tout détruire.

- Je suis désolé. Pardon. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Le petit brun bafouilla et ne trouvait pas ses mots et Chanyeol ne l'aidait pas pour entretenir la conversation. Il avait vraiment tout gâché.

Il se leva de la chaise et se baissa devant son interlocuteur.

- Merci pour l'accueil.

Suite à cela, Baekhyun fit quelques pas et sortit de la pièce. Il referma la porte avec douceur et aurait presque espérer voir le roux se lever et l'empêcher de partir. Quel imbécile. Ce genre de situation n'arrive que dans les films. Crétin. Crétin. Crétin. Le brun sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et s'interdit de pleurer maintenant. Il le ferait une fois qu'il serait sortit de l'appartement et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Retrouvant l'entrée avec une facilité qui l'étonna lui même, Baekhyun mit ses chaussures rapidement et fit un adieu silencieux a l'appartement.

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de moi, chuchota-t-il en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur.

Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol du long couloir, ce qui accentuait encore davantage le fait qu'il soit seul. Devait-il essayer de trouver un taxi dans le centre ? Le chemin serait long et il ne savait pas pour combien de temps il en aurait à pied. Calculant dans sa tête le trajet le plus simple, Baekhyun ne fit pas attention à la silhouette qui sortit en trombe de l'appartement.

- Baekhyun !

Une voix grave venait de se faire entendre, brisant le silence environnant. Le petit brun se retourna immédiatement et pût remarquer que Chanyeol courait dans sa direction. Le géant s'arrêta à son niveau, l'air désolé et déboussolé.

- Reviens. Je vais t'expliquer.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que le roux prit possession de sa main et l'embarqua à sa suite. Baekhyun refit exactement le chemin inverse et quelques instants plus tard, il était à nouveau assis sur la chaise de la cuisine. Chanyeol lui faisait face et avait plongé son visage dans ses mains. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayer de débuter la conversation, mais à chaque fois cela se soldait par un marmonnement et un silence gênant.

Le plus jeune essayé d'avoir un air rassurant sur le visage et de lui sourire timidement, mais Chanyeol semblait complètement perdu.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier.

Le roux leva le regard dans sa direction et lui lança encore un de ses magnifiques sourires dont il avait le secret. Puis, Baekhyun fut soudainement prit de fatigue, sans doute du à toutes les émotions de la soirée et laissa échapper un long bâillement.

- Ah, je crois qu'il est tant de dormir, lança avec amusement son voisin de table.

Baekhyun hocha la tête, bien d'accord avec ça, et se frotta les yeux comme un enfant. Il devait être dans les alentours de cinq heures du matin et il rêvait de poser sa tête sur un oreiller et s'entourer d'une couette bien chaude.

- Suis moi.

Le géant éteigna la lumière de la cuisine et le guida en silence parmi plusieurs pièces. Baekhyun le suivait tout en ayant attrapé son bras au passage. Jamais il n'aurait pu trouver son chemin tout seul. L'appartement était vraiment grand, mais c'était justifiable, puisqu'il y avait onze personnes qui vivaient à l'intérieur.

- Ne fait pas de bruit.

Chanyeol ouvrit la porte de ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Son bras échappa à l'emprise du plus jeune, qui semblait complètement perdu la seconde suivante. Il aurait bien voulu l'appeler, mais il se rappela bien ses paroles. Ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Une lumière s'alluma au fond de la pièce et Baekhyun remercia le ciel de l'avoir entendu. Le roux se tenait debout prêt d'un lit double a moitié défait, sa main encore sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Il fit un signe discret au nouvel arrivant afin qu'il puisse le rejoindre. Les yeux de Chanyeol dérivèrent ensuite dans un coin de la pièce et il fronça les sourcils.

- C'est pas vrai ... Chuchota-t-il.

Baekhyun se retourna pour voir ce qui avait capté son regard. Juste derrière la porte qu'il avait franchit quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait un petit lit une place. Un corps dépassait, le bras et la jambe pendaient lamentablement et une tête brune enfouit dans le coussin. Mais ce qui attira davantage son attention fut une une autre forme. Un autre corps écrasé contre le premier, couché sur son dos et serrant sa taille presque de manière possessive. Des traits fins et une chevelure blonde, Baekhyun eut un doute, mais c'était bien un autre garçon, même si la couette cachait bien la moitié de son visage.

- Il a du venir lorsque je suis partis, commentait le géant, plus pour lui-même.

Le brun eut un sourire.

- Je les trouve mignon comme ça.

Chanyeol hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers une grande armoire. Il en sortit un short noir large et un tee-shirt au hasard. Baekhyun comprit qu'il s'agissait de son futur pyjama, surtout lorsque le roux lui tendit pour qu'il se change.  
D'ordinaire, il n'était pas gêné de se déshabiller devant quelqu'un. Dans les vestiaires, à la piscine, ou autre. Mais savoir que Chanyeol était juste a coté de lui, a seulement un mètre, était terriblement déstabilisant. Allait-il se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait ? Il espérait que non.

- Au faite, je te présente Sehun et Luhan, dit le plus âgé en montrant les deux corps affalés dans le petit lit. Tu les verra demain avec les autres.

Autres ? Baekhyun sentit une boule se former dans son ventre et le stress envahir son corps. Devrait-il se présenter auprès de dix personnes ? Ils allaient se demander ce qu'il faisait la, pourquoi il avait débarqué au milieu de la nuit sans aucune raison et comment il connaissait le rouquin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Chanyeol, tout en réprimant un bâillement. Bon si ça te dérange pas, je vais dormir un peu. Ah, au faite, je dors en boxer habituellement.

Le brun ouvrit ses yeux en grand, comme deux soucoupes en plein atterrissage. Sérieusement ?

- Bi ... Bien sur que ... Non. Ça me dérange pas.

Honteux mensonge Baekhyun.

Il du détourner les yeux pour ne pas le voir à moitié nu et soulever la couette afin de rentrer dans le lit. A la place de ça, le brun sentait ses doigts trembler pendant qu'il se défaisait de l'emprise de ses propres vêtements. Le short trop large rendait sa silhouette encore plus disgracieuse et Baekhyun se dépêcha de se cacher sous les couvertures. Étrangement, il ne sentait pas encore fatigué, bien que la soirée avait été riche en émotions.  
Il se tourna dans le lit, faisait face au dos de Chanyeol.

- Ça ne te fait pas bizarre ? Demanda-t-il.

- De ?

Le roux se retourna a son tour. A présent, les deux jeunes hommes se faisaient face entièrement, leur corps couchés sur le coté. Ils n'étaient qu'à une distance de dix centimètres et Baekhyun était soudain gêné de sentir le souffle chaud de plus âgé sur son cou.

- D'être ensemble, alors qu'on se connaissait même pas il y a quelques heures.

- Et de dormir dans le même lit, pouffait le roux.

Oui, la situation était pour le moins étrange. Mais Baekhyun se sentait heureux de la tournure des événements.

- Si tu ne m'avais pas appelé, tu serais encore dans ce parking et moi, je n'aurais pas bougé de mon lit.

- Merci, ajoutait le brun avec un doux sourire.

- Hm ?

Les paupières de Chanyeol commençaient doucement à se fermer.

- D'avoir décroché, de m'avoir cherché, de m'avoir accueillit.

A taton, le plus grand déplaça sa main a l'aveugle jusqu'à la poser doucement sur la tête de Baekhyun. Il caressa ses cheveux et lui tapota sur le haut du crâne.

- De rien.

- Tu veux dormir ?

Chanyeol laissa un sourire planer sur ses lèvres, et replaça sa main sous les couvertures.

- J'aime ta voix, tu peux continuer à parler.

C'est à cet instant que le plus jeune remercia le ciel pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Le rouquin avait les yeux fermés et ne voyait donc pas les joues colorés de son voisin. A peine cette petite phrase anodine avait franchit la barrière de sa bouche que le ventre de Baekhyun se tordit dans tous les sens. Es-ce normal de ressentir ça ? C'était un simple compliment ... Et pourtant. Pourtant les faits étaient bien là.

Il avait chaud. Des tremblements dans les mains. Il se sentait maladroit et chétif. Un nœud ne voulait pas quitter son estomac.  
N'entendant pas de réponse venir au bout de quelques secondes, Chanyeol ouvrit lentement les yeux, pour se retrouver devant un Baekhyun gêné et le teint cramoisie.

- Ça va ?

- Parle moi, toi aussi. Dit-il rapidement.

- De quoi veux-tu que je parle ?

Le plus jeune réfléchit un moment avant que son regard ne glisse vers les deux personnes qui dormaient plus loin dans la pièce. En faite, il voulait surtout éviter de rencontrer les pupilles du roux.

- De tes colocataires.

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

Baekhyun se couvrit la moitié de son visage avec ses mains. C'était tellement embarrassant.

- Pardon. Je vais les rencontrer demain, et ça me fait un peu peur. Ils vont probablement me poser pleins de questions, et je ne saurais pas y répondre.

Le plus grand sembla se radoucir.

- Alors, tu as déjà Luhan, le blond, et Sehun, le brun, qui dorment là-bas, dit-il en les pointant du doigts. Tu verras qu'ils sont très sympa. Luhan a l'air d'un bébé mais c'est un des plus âgé. Sehun, quant à lui, est le plus jeune.

- Oh ! Alors il prend soin de lui, comme un grand frère.

Chanyeol pouffa à cette remarque.

- Pas tout à fait. Disons qu'ils sont proche. Physiquement. Ils se quittent rarement.

Le brun les regarda a nouveau. C'est vrai qu'ils dormaient en étant très proche l'un de l'autre. Limite collé ensemble.

- Dans la chambre d'à coté, il y a Chen, un de mes plus proche ami. Il est bavard et il te mettra très vite à l'aise. Puis Suho, notre leader. Et au fond de la pièce, il y a un lit double avec Jongin et Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun arqua un sourcil. Quelques uns de ses noms lui étaient familier. Comme s'il les avait déjà entendu quelques parts. Peut-être des étudiants dans le même lycée que lui, ou simplement des prénoms populaires.

- Prêt du salon, il y a la chambre de Kris et Tao. Kris est mon meilleur ami, il fait un peu peur au premier abord mais il est très gentil au fond. Et Tao ... C'est celui qui te sautera dessus pour te faire un calin.

- Ils ont une chambre rien que pour eux deux ? Comment ça se fait ? Elle est plus petite ?

Chanyeol laissa un sourire mystérieux se placer sur son visage.

- Disons que personne n'ose entrer. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer à l'intérieur.

Baekhyun ne comprit pas très bien ou son interlocuteur voulait en venir, mais n'ajoutait rien.

- En face, il y a Xiumin, le plus chou avec une tête de Baozi. Lay, il est chinois donc il faudra que tu parles lentement lorsque tu t'adresseras a lui. Et aussi Luhan, ajoutait-il en pointant toujours le couple endormi dans la pièce.

Le brun commençait a comprendre peu à peu le fonctionnent des chambres de cet appartement. Bien qu'il restait perplexe face à certains détails. Il ne savait pas ou il avait pu entendre parler d'eux. Même le prénom de Chanyeol ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, en y réfléchissant correctement.  
Cependant, il y avait tellement de mystère autour d'eux, de la SM, de ce qu'ils faisaient comme métier. Baekhyun se sentait frustré face à ça, mais respectait le choix de son sauveur. Après tout, lui non plus n'allait pas déballer sa vie a un inconnu.  
Sans le vouloir, son coeur se serra un peu a cette remarque. Il se sentait proche de Chanyeol. Ou il souhaitait l'être. Ils se parlaient comme deux amis, avec simplicité, complicité. Cela paraissait si facile de discuter avec lui et le brun se sentait heureux de pouvoir le faire de cette façon.

- Il y a encore une autre chambre, au fond du couloir, ajoutait Chanyeol.

- Encore ?!

- Oui, dit-il en rigolant. Avec deux grands lits, et tous le monde peut y aller.

- Mais ... On aurait pu dormir là-bas alors.

Chanyeol ouvrit ses yeux en grand.

- Surtout pas ! Kyungsoo et Jongin y sont, et je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font. Absolument pas !

Baekhyun plissa les yeux, pas sur d'avoir compris l'allusion.

- Ils ... Sortent ensemble ?

- Aish ... Je ne t'ai rien dis ok ? Ca reste entre nous.

Le brun laissa un sourire espiègle plainer sur son visage. Chanyeol lui tapa légèrement le front.

- Tu promets ?

Baekhyun tendit son petit doigts et le porta a la vu du plus grand. Celui-ci plaça sa main contre le sienne, joignant leurs doigts ensemble.

- Promesse.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent avant que Chanyeol ne se détourne d'un seul coup, affichant son dos.

- Bon, il est tard. Bonne nuit, lança-t-il rapidement.

Baekhyun fut surpris par cette attitude, mais ne fit aucunes remarques. Il lui semblait avoir vu des rougeurs sur les joues du rouquin lorsque leurs regardes ce sont croisés, une seconde auparavant. Le brun se sentait rassuré, au moins il n'était pas le seul gêné par cette situation.

- Bonne nuit.

.

.

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Point 1 : Oui, Channie est gentil et il vient chercher Baek à quatre heure du matin. Mais sans ça ... L'histoire n'aurait pas débuté ... Enfin voila quoi.  
Point 2 : Vous n'aimez pas MiRan ? Tant mieux.  
Je n'aime pas créer des personnes exprès pour qu'on les haisse, mais je crois que son rôle lui va bien.  
Point 3 : Léger HunHan en fond. Et ils vont revenir au prochain chapitre. Sans oublier le KaiSoo et le TaoRis. Sont-ils tous gay chez les EXO haha ?  
Point 4 : Baek ne connait pas la SM, c'est normal. Ca n'aurait pas été fun qu'il sache que Channie est une star de la K-Pop.

Sur ce, bonne soirée !


	2. Keep

**. - . - .**

**PHONE  
**

**. - . - .**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les membres du groupe EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : BaekYeol. Baekhyun & Chanyeol.

**Raiting** : T (parce qu'on ne sait jamais)

**Résumé** : Baekhyun est un lycéen timide et naïf. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve bloqué sur le parking d'un boite de nuit. Il verra qu'une histoire d'amour peut aussi commencer par un simple "Allo".

**Petit blabla** : Bonjour à tous :) Merci à ceux qui ont prit le temps de commenter cette histoire, de la mettre en favorite/follow. Et aussi aux lecteurs fantômes !  
J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2**

.

.

.

Baekhyun ouvrit légèrement les yeux, ses paupières se battant contre la lumière ambiante. Les rayons du soleil avaient réussit à filtrer par les volets fermés et éclairaient la chambre. Le jeune homme frotta son visage encore endormi avec ses poings. Il retrouva son portable en tendant son bras et le récupéra sur la table de nuit. 13 heures 26 s'était affiché. Il avait bien trop dormi. Cependant, le brun devait reconnaitre que ce lit était particulièrement moelleux. Parfait en tout point. Même les coussins étaient adaptés à sa petite tête et il n'avait pas eu besoin de les tripoter toute la nuit comme il faisait habituellement avec les siens.

Puis, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, le présence du rouquin ne s'était pas fait sentir. Baekhyun se retourna, pour lui faire face. Après tout, l'après-midi était entamé, peut-être qu'il était déjà levé.

Tel un mollusque, le brun roula sur le coté et se retrouva juste à quelques centimètres de Chanyeol. Celui-ci dormait encore, la respiration lente et les traits adoucis. Il ressemblait à un enfant et Baekhyun laissa un sourire planer sur son visage en le regardant.

Finalement, il dû laisser sa contemplation de coté lorsqu'il entendit des murmures derrière la porte de la chambre. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir et le brun prit peur en se rendant compte que des personnes allaient rentrer dans la pièce. Psychologiquement il n'était pas prêt. Regardant autour de lui, le plus jeune se rendit compte que Luhan et Sehun avaient déserté les lieux. Surement eux qui revenaient dans leurs chambres.

- Il dort encore, ça se fait pas, chuchota une première voix, toujours derrière la porte.

- 13 heures passées ! Rétorqua une seconde voix.

- C'est le week-end, et on a eu un planning chargé toute la semaine.

- On a décidé a l'unanimité qu'on s'entrainerait aux chorés cet aprem ! Tu était d'accord aussi.

- Mais je suis fatiguééééé. Allez Hunnie ... Se plaignait la première voix.

L'autre soupira.

- Kris et Suho nous l'ont demandé.

Baekhyun reconnut les prénoms des désignés.

- Bon ...

Croyant que tout espoirs venaient de s'envoler, le brun se réfugia sous la couette, collant presque son corps à celui de Chanyeol. Et bien celui-ci était à moitié nu en train de dormir, Baekhyun se souhaitait qu'une chose, disparaitre. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et deux personnes s'avancer vers le lit. L'un s'éclaircit la gorge et le silence plana. S'en était presque gênant. Ne devait-il pas le réveiller ?

- A qui sont ces cheveux ? Demanda la première voix, d'un timbre enfantin.

- Brun et mauve. Ca ne me dit rien.

La seconde voix s'était mise a chuchoter également. Elle était plus rauque, masculine, mais on pouvait entendre un léger zozotement.

- Chen aurait encore changé de couleur ?

- Je ne crois pas. Et il était dans sa chambre hier soir.

Baekhyun serrait ses paupières avec force. Quel imbécile d'avoir laissé ces cheveux dépasser de la couverture, à présent il était piégé. Qu'allait dire ces deux inconnus en voyant qu'un mec squattait chez eux et en plus dans le lit de leur ami ? Le forcer à se lever et ensuite le jeter dehors ? Le brun avait peur, et il était terriblement mal à l'aise. Il priait silencieusement pour que les intrus partent, pour qu'il puisse enfin sortir. Ou alors secouer Chanyeol pour qu'il trouve une solution, et le faire quitter l'appartement en douce.

- Hoho. Tu crois qu'il a ramené quelqu'un ?

- Il faut prévenir les autres !

Les pas précipités des deux personnes hors de la pièce suffit à faire sonner une alarme assourdissante dans l'esprit de Baekhyun. Sérieusement ? Allaient-ils prévenir tous le monde, et faire débarquer dix personnes ? Non, non, non. Non ! C'était pas possible. Le brun avait envie de pleurer devant sa malchance.

Ses pupilles marrons glissèrent sur la silhouette dormante encore, collé à lui et Baekhyun s'éloigna d'un bond, en rougissant tel une collégienne. Il faisait bien trop chaud à présent.

- Chanyeol !

Le plus jeune devait le tirer du lit. C'était comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Hmm.

- Pas de hmm ! Debout ! Tes colocataires sont arrivés avant et ...

- Et quoi ? S'pas grave.

Le roux parlait d'une voix complètement fatigué, encore plus basse que la veille. Il devait vraiment être crevé.

- Si c'est grave, paniquait le brun. Ils se demandaient qui j'étais.

- Panique pas, grommelait-il. Ils te feront pas de mal.

La grande main de Chanyeol se posa doucement sur la tête du plus jeune. Il se contentait de frotter ses cheveux, tandis que le ventre du brun se tordait au fur et a mesure que se contact durait. Les doigts du rouquin jouaient avec ses mèches mauves, celles-ci même qui l'avaient trahis auprès des deux personnes qui chuchotaient quelques instants plus tôt.

Les yeux du plus yeux âgés s'ouvrirent finalement, regardant la mine inquiète de Baekhyun. Ils étaient tous deux sortit de sous la couverture, mais le lycéen y replongea bien vite lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir. La main de Chanyeol quitta sa tête et la froideur revint sur son corps. Il avait aimé cet échange, es-ce normal ça aussi ? D'apprécier de genre de toucher lorsqu'il venait d'un homme qu'on connaissait à peine ?

Ces pensées se perdirent lorsque la porte grinça légèrement. Des chuchotement se firent entendre dans l'obscurité et Baekhyun serra la couverture entre ses petites mains, priant silencieusement pour que personne le découvre. Il savait bien évidement que c'était impossible, étant donné que les deux bavards avaient déjà du colporter la nouvelle auprès des autres.

- Channie ... Commença une voix, encore différente des deux premières.

Le concerné râla et se mit en position assise sur son lit.

- Quoi ?

La personne se rapprocha a pas de loup et se pencha en direction du roux.

- Tu as ramené une fille ?

Baekhyun se sentit tressaillir. Chanyeol était habitué de ce genre de comportement ? Ramenait-il des filles à la pelle dans son lit pour que cela ne préoccupe même pas ses colocataires ? Voila pourquoi il semblait si calme alors que le coeur du brun semblait prêt à exploser.

- Bon. J'arrête de t'embêter, continua le nouveau venu. Il est mignon au moins ?

- Tao ...

- Tut. Tut. On vous attends pour le repas. Tous le monde à hâte de voir qui a enfin eu l'honneur de partager ton lit.

Le dénommé Tao gloussa à sa remarque et sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'il était entré, laissant un silence gênant planer. Baekhyun ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Avant qu'il ne décide quoi que se soit, ce fut Chanyeol qui souleva la couverture, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je comprendrais si jamais tu souhaitais filer en douce.

Le brun loucha sur sa tenue. Un short large et un tee-shirt taille XL. Il y avait mieux comme tenue de camouflage.

- Non ... Enfin non. C'est bon.

- Désolé pour ça. C'est juste que, en général on ne ramène personne de l'extérieur dans notre appart'.

Chanyeol se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Cela sonnait un peu comme une confession et Baekhyun se sentit rougir. Il était content de l'apprendre, en vérité. Sans savoir la raison, cela lui fit plaisir de connaitre cette information. Le roux n'avait ramené que lui.

_Stop._

Il ne devait pas penser ça. Chanyeol n'était pas à lui, il ne le connaissait même pas. Même s'il s'était occupé de lui hier soir, cela ne devrait rien représenter. Aujourd'hui il partirait et tout serait de nouveau comme avant.  
Alors pourquoi cela lui faisait aussi mal ?

- Ça va ? Demanda le plus grand en posant ses doigts sur la joue du lycéen.

Encore cette grande main. Chaude et accueillante. Baekhyun ferma les yeux un moment, sans véritablement sans rendre compte. Sa main se posa sur celle du roux, entremêlant leurs doigts. Il ne sentait plus la chaleur qui montait progressivement à ce touché. Il ne voyait plus les rougeurs prendre possession de son visage. Il ne voulait pas comprendre les sentiments qui remplissaient son coeur. Non. Baekhyun voulait simplement profiter un peu. Juste avoir Chanyeol pour lui, au moins une minute.

- Baekhyun.

Le plus grand avait soufflé son prénom.

Il le sentit hésiter, l'espace d'une seconde. Il le sentit s'approcher doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas brusquer. Il le sentit passer son bras dans son dos, caressant sa colonne vertébrale. Il le sentit également lorsque la tête de Chanyeol se posa sur son épaule et respirait son odeur quand son nez toucha son cou.

Baekhyun était apaisé.

- On devrait s'habiller et rejoindre les autres.

Ce fut le roux qui les sortit de son rêve. Cependant il avait raison, ils avaient trop trainé. Chanyeol se leva le premier et farfouilla dans son armoire, il donna un jeans et un sweet foncé à son voisin. Il lui montra la salle de bain, qui était juste en face de la chambre, et heureusement tous le monde était au salon à ce moment là. Baekhyun prit une douche rapide, alors que le roux était dans l'autre salle de bain. L'avantage d'habiter à onze dans un appartement sans doute, bénéficier de deux pièces pour se laver.

Après d'être habillé, comme il pouvait, le lycéen sortit de la pièce. Devait-il rejoindre les autres au salon ? Ou attendre que Chanyeol revienne ? Celui-ci lui avait donner rendez-vous auprès de ses colocataires, mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il en avait le courage. Ses yeux passèrent en revue sa tenue. Un jeans trop long, avec trois ourlets pour qu'il puisse marcher correctement. Le sweet était beau, mais lui donnez l'air d'un enfant perdu au rayon adulte. Au moins, quelques traces de son maquillage était resté, lui donnant un peu bonne mine.

Baekhyun serra les poings pour se donner du courage et fit glisser ses chaussettes sur le parquet, comme s'il souhaitait absolument retourner en arrière. Il atterri devant une porte ouverte en grand, avec une table gigantesque qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Un canapé et une télévision dans un coin. Mais également une dizaine de personne attablé et mangeant tout en chahutant. La tête de Chanyeol lui parvint et le brun se sentit encore plus gêné.

- Bon ... Bonjour, lança-t-il timidement.

En un instant, tous le monde se tut et leurs regards se tournèrent vers Baekhyun. Celui-ci se liquéfia sur place. Voila le genre de situation qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Heureusement, le roux se leva d'un seul bond et arriva à ses cotés. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et lui offrit un sourire magnifique. Es-ce cette situation étrange ou le sourire de Chanyeol qui lui donnait des maux de ventre et faisait monter la température de 20 degrés ?

- Les gars, je vous présente Baekhyun.

.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Chanyeol lui avait présenté chaque membre autour de la table, chacun y allant de sa propre introduction. Tao était devenu Kung-fu Panda. Kris était devenu le leader qui faisait peur. Baekhyun ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait choisit un leader dans leur bande. C'était assez étrange, mais il ne posa pas de questions la dessus. Xiumin avait réellement une tête de Baozi, cela le rendrait mignon. Jongin se présenta comme étant Kai. Un nom étrange pour un Coréen, et cela disait vaguement quelque chose au brun. Kai n'était pas courant pourtant.

Chen et Luhan étaient sous doute les plus bavards à table, accompagné de Chanyeol. Sehun restait calmement dans son coin, continuant de se servir à manger pendant que personne ne le voyait.

Kyungsoo commença à chanter des paroles d'une chanson que Baekhyun ne connaissait pas. Les autres suivirent un peu, d'autres tapaient dans leurs mains. Lay se leva et enchainait quelques mouvements sous les rires joyeux de Chen et Jongin.

- Tu chantes bien, fit Baekhyun à Kyungsoo tout en lui souriant.

Celui-ci parut étonné de la remarque, mais en fut ravi.

- Eh bien, merci. Mais tu sais c'est un peu le principe vu que ...

- YAH ! Coupa Chanyeol en faisant des mouvements amples avec ses bras.

Ces colocataires le regardèrent surpris.

- Tu veux du bacon ? Continua le roux en donnant l'assiette au lycéen.

.

.

Baekhyun ne put dire comment il s'était intégré aussi facilement dans cette bande. Chacun avait ses manières et son caractères bien à lui. Ils avaient passé cette journée tous ensemble, sans se préoccuper du programme prévu. Même si quelques mystères tournaient autour d'eux, le brun n'en fit pas attention le moins du monde. Personne ne pouvait lui enlever son sourire, en ce dimanche. Il était simplement heureux.

Les autres se moquèrent légèrement de sa tenue, dix fois trop grandes pour lui. Ce fut Kyungsoo qui lui prêta ses propres vêtements pour le reste de la journée, faisant un peu prêt le même gabarit. Ils firent ensuite des photos tous ensemble, regardant ensuite un film d'horreur. Suho était le seul terrorisé dans la bande et cela les faisait rire a chaque fois qu'il s'effrayait ou partait en courant dans le couloir.

Bacon, fut le surnom que les autres lui donnèrent pendant le reste de la journée. Mais il se sentait joyeux de cette tournure. Jamais personne ne s'était donné du mal pour lui trouver un nom affectif. Même si cela restait du lard, le lycéen prenant cela comme un compliment.

Chanyeol restait à ses cotés tous le temps, comme pour le rassurer. Chen lui posait pleins de questions, avec Tao et Luhan. Kyungsoo avait préparé un repas excellent. Lay et Kai s'affrontaient dans des battles de danses et les autres devaient décidé qui gagnait à chaque manche. Ils jouèrent aussi au ShiFuMi pour décider qui ferait la vaisselle ou les courses du week-end. Bien évidement, ils avaient tenu à ce que Baekhyun soit éliminé du jeu. Ça ne se faisait pas, qu'un invité participe aux taches ménagères. Le brun avait répondu que cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais personne ne l'écouta.

- Je dois bientôt rentrer, fit le lycéen lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'heure.

La journée avait filé à une vitesse presque affolante.

- Je te raccompagne, ajoutait Chanyeol en se levant du canapé.

- Mais non, c'est bon.

Trop tard, le roux avait déserté les lieux et se dirigeait vers sa chambre pour se préparer. Pendant ce temps, Tao et Chen se lançaient un regard énigmatique et s'approchèrent tous deux du brun. Ils se placèrent chacun d'un coté, posant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Alooooors ... Ou as-tu rencontré Channie ?

Voila ce qu'il voulait éviter. Et aussi pourquoi Chanyeol ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Les questions perturbantes de ses colocataires.

- Dans le parking du Sunshine, répondit-il honnêtement.

La bouche de Chen forma un O parfait.

- Mais on ne t'as jamais vu. Tu y étais quand ?

- Et vous sortez ensemble ? Coupa Tao.

- De qu-quoi ?

- Moi aussi je suis curieux de le savoir, fit Xiumin en s'approchant a son tour.

- Vous aviez l'air d'un vrai petit couple aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Luhan en souriant.

A présent les dix jeunes hommes se retrouvaient autour du canapé, les yeux rivés sur Baekhyun. Celui-ci ne sachant pas quoi répondre, commença à paniquer.

- Chanyeoooooool ! Au secours !

Le rouquin ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, alerté par les cris désespérés du lycéen.

- Bah ... Vous faites quoi là ?

Baekhyun se leva d'un bond et se colla dans le dos du plus grand.

- C'est pas du jeu ça, rétorquait Chen en le pointant du doigt.

Le brun lui tira la langue.

- Je croyais que tu devais y aller ? Demanda Chanyeol, coupant court à la conversation.

Le dit Bacon lui adressa un sourire et les deux se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Le plus jeune du chercher longuement pour enfin trouver ses chaussures devant les nombreuses paires qui se présentaient devant lui. La veille il n'avait pas fait réellement attention à l'endroit exact ou ils avaient posé. Sans oublié que Suho prenait soin de faire le rangement derrière les membres de sa bande.

Le lycéen dit au revoir à tous le monde. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le long couloir, prenant soin de chacun adresser un mot à Baekhyun. C'était un peu triste de les quitter ainsi, mais il s'en fit une raison. Ce n'était pas sa vie, mais celle de Chanyeol.

Le roux prit la même voiture pour le ramener chez lui. Le grand van noir. Le trajet se déroulait dans le bonne ambiance. Chanyeol râlait auprès des autres automobilistes et il chantait les variétés qui passaient à la radio. Baekhyun se demandait même comment il faisait pour connaitre autant les paroles. C'en était incroyable. Le brun n'était pas très connaisseur dans ce domaine, il se contentait de garder les oreilles grandes ouvertes sur la voix grave du plus âgé.

- A droite.

Voila ce qu'il fit tous le long de la route. Indiquer au plus grand où aller. Le reste du temps, ses lèvres restaient closes.

- On est arrivé. Dit-il lorsqu'il vit sa maison apparaitre devant ses yeux.

- Baek ?

La voix de Chanyeol le coupa dans ses gestes alors qu'il enlevait sa ceinture de sécurité afin de sortir de la voiture.

- Ça ne va pas ? Tu n'as rien dis pendant tous le trajet.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené.

Baekhyun posa sa main sur l'ouverture de la portière. Il devait sortir. Maintenant. Ou sinon il allait pleurer.

- Attends !

Chanyeol lui attrapa le bras et le tira dans sa direction.

- Heu ... Je suis désolé si les autres t'ont embêté avant. Ils sont sympas, mais parfois ils n'ont pas leurs langues dans leurs poches.

Alors, le roux croyait qu'il faisait la tête à cause de ses colocataires. Ce n'était pas du tout ça. Pas du tout. Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Baekhyun et il n'essaya même pas de les réfréner. Tant pis si Chanyeol le voyait dans cet état. Il lui devait au moins la vérité, au lieu de partir comme un voleur.

D'ailleurs, il voyait bien que le plus grand commençait à paniquer en voyant les gouttes salées tomber le long de son visage.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Merci pour cette journée, c'était parfait.

- Baek ...

Peut-être était-il trop audacieux envers une personne qui lui était encore inconnu hier, mais le brun s'avança afin d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il faisait un câlin au plus âgé, et il s'en sentait même pas coupable, ni gêné. Son coeur se rempli de joie lorsqu'il sentit Chanyeol, et ses mains chaudes et accueillantes venir encercler ses hanches.

- Je ne voulais pas partir, souffla-t-il doucement.

Le roux fit un sourire dans son cou. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants.

- Tu sais, j'aime bien les choses sucrées, dit le roux d'un air rêveur. Surtout les gâteaux au chocolat.

Baekhyun le regarda sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir et arqua un sourcil.

- Donc la prochaine fois que tu viens, tu en feras avec Kyungsoo. Faut bien que tu rembourses ta dette. Je ne me déplace pas en pleine nuit pour rien.

Le brun lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Ainsi, Chanyeol l'invitait à revenir chez eux.

- Très bien.

- Et tu as intérêt à bien les faire. Sinon tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

- Je m'appliquerais.

Le plus petit ne pouvait pas être plus joyeux en cet instant, même s'il devait partir. Il lui restait encore une tonne de devoirs a faire, les cours reprenaient demain. Et il allait sans doute revoir la tête de MiRan et de ses amis stupides. Tout cela était balayé d'un seul coup.

- J'y vais.

Baekhyun se sentit pousser des ailes, et sur un second élan de courage il avança son visage en direction de Chanyeol. Il planta un baiser sur sa joue et s'enfuie rapidement de la voiture avant de voir sa réaction.

.

.

Le jeune homme s'avança a pas lent vers son lycée. Il n'était pas du tout motivé, et la fatigue se faisait sentir sur les traits de son visage. Après être rentré hier soir, il s'était afféré à faire tous ses devoirs, mais l'esprit trop embrouillé, il avait du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois. Puis prendre une douche chaude et préparer le repas. Les heures avaient défilé rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse se coucher convenablement.

Mais ce que Baekhyun redoutait le plus était sa future apparition en salle de classe. Comment devait-il se conduire ? Il n'en avait pas le moindre idée. Il jeta un coup d'oeil stressé a sa montre. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le début des cours et il devait augmenter sa cadence. Le brun arriva juste au moment de la sonnerie et il pouvait aisément voir le regard tranchant de MiRan qui ne le quittait pas. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur rentra une seconde plus tard, et il put se concentrer sur le cours. Enfin, concentrer était un bien grand mot. Tout son esprit était embrouillé. Chanyeol, ses colocataires, MiRan, ses futurs ennuis. Tout tourbillonnait sans vouloir s'arrêter.

Finalement, les deux heures passèrent rapidement et ce fut le temps de la pause. Personne ne lui parla et il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa prochaine classe. Rassemblant rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, le brun courrait presque dans les couloirs. Il fit même une halte à son casier, histoire de ne croiser personne.

Cependant, son calvaire ne pouvait être stoppé ainsi. Ce fut lors de l'heure du déjeuner, que MiRan et ses deux acolytes se postèrent devant sa table, l'empêchant de trouver un subterfuge pour s'en sortir.

- Alors ... Commença ChungSu.

Les deux garçons se placèrent autour de lui. L'un s'asseyant sur sa table et l'autre posant son dos contre le mur.

- Comment es-tu rentré chez toi samedi soir ? Demanda MiRan, qui avait ajouté sa chaise a coté de celle du brun.

- Un ami m'a raccompagné.

DongChul ricana.

- Ah ? Parce que tu as des amis maintenant ? C'est une nouveauté.

Baekhyun sentit son ventre se tordre maladroitement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il subissait les piques de ses camarades, mais cette fois-ci cela véritablement mal. L'avaient-ils tous abandonné sur ce parking délibérément ? Ils comptaient venir le chercher après, ou juste s'amuser à le planter ? Le brun ne savait pas.

- Tu peux nous dire la vérité, tu sais. Personne ne t'en voudra si tu dis que tu es rentré à pied, lança MiRan.

- D'ailleurs ce n'était pas trop long ? Pouffait ChungSu.

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois et Baekhyun se sentait encore plus mal.

- Arrêtez de faire ça, bande d'idiot. Il ne vous a rien fait !

Une voix les coupa et MiRan et sa bande regardèrent en direction de l'individu qui avait osé les arrêter dans leurs distractions. Une jeune femme s'avança, les poings sur les hanches. Les cheveux blonds décolorés et du maquillage noir autour des yeux. Elle mâchée un chewing-gum grossièrement et faisait claquer les divers bracelets à ses poignets en se plaçant devant les trois autres. Baekhyun ne la connaissait pas, mais lui était reconnaissant par ce geste.

- Qu'es-ce que tu veux la racaille ? Va jouer ailleurs, répliqua DongChul en se levant.

Ce fut MiRan qui posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

- C'est bon, on se tire, dit-elle.

ChungSu et DongChul l'a regardèrent avec curiosité mais ne posèrent aucunes questions. Ils prirent leurs sacs et quittèrent le cours. Après tout, c'était la pause de midi.

Quant à l'inconnue, elle continuait de le regarder et le brun lui adressa un sourire.

- Merci.

Ses yeux maquillés le fixaient encore et il se sentait de plus en plus gêné. Devait-il ajouter autre chose ? Brisant le silence, il tendit sa petite main dans sa direction.

- Byun Baekhyun. Se présenta-t-il.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune femme pouffa en le voyant faire.

- Je sais. Kim KyongHee.

L'étudiant se souvint alors de son prénom. KyongHee. Ou plutôt surnommée par les autres comme étant une racaille qui fricotait avec des gens peu recommandables. Qui se droguait et se prostituait même. Et si même MiRan avait fuit devant une confrontation avec elle, c'est que cette fille devait véritablement lui faire peur. Cependant, elle l'avait sauvé de ses griffes. Elle n'avait pas été obligé de le faire, et pour cela, il lui était reconnaissant.

- Tu es souvent absente non ? Demanda-t-il subitement.

- Ouais. J'ai un petit boulot a l'extérieur.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait occupé MiRan quelques instants plus tôt et sortit une boite de sa poche.

- Ça te dérange si je mange avec toi ?

Baekhyun crut rêver en attendant ça. Quelqu'un lui proposait de passer du temps avec lui ? Au lycée en plus. S'en était inouïe.

- Je t'en pris.

La fille pouffa encore.

- Ne soit pas si formel avec moi, on est dans la même classe. Je crois même que tu es plus âgé que moi.

- Désolé.

- Arrête ça j'ai dis, répondit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Baekhyun lui adressa un sourire. Peu importe les rumeurs qui trainaient sur cette fille. Il s'en fichait éperdument, parce qu'elle était sympa avec lui.

- Eh !

- Heu ... Oui ?

- Ton portable, dit-elle en pointant sa poche.

Baekhyun se sentit stupide. Il avait été tellement obnubilé par ses propres pensées qu'il n'avait pas fait attention a son portable qui vibrait comme un fou dans sa poche.

- Allo ?

- Baek ? C'est Chanyeol.

Le brun resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes. Chanyeol. Comme dans, Chanyeol ? Le rouquin ? Celui-la ? Et il l'appelait ? C'était un rêve, forcément un message de son subconscient. Tout cela n'était pas réel. Il avança sa main et se pinça fortement la joue.

- Mais qu'es-ce que tu fiches ? Rigolait KyongHee en le voyant faire.

- Baek ? T'es toujours là.

- Ah oui ! Pardon. Qu'es-ce que tu voulais ?

- Yah. Pourquoi tant de froideur a mon égard. Tu n'es pas content d'entendre ma voix ?

_Si ... Énormément._

- Moui .. Chuchotait-il timidement.

- Aish. Bref. Mercredi soir on va tous diner au resto. Tu veux venir ? Les autres te réclament, surtout Tao. Une affaire de choux et de serpillière qu'il m'a dit.

Baekhyun éclata de rire subitement, se remémorant cette histoire rocambolesque avec Tao. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que celui-ci s'en rappelait encore.

- Il se passe quoi ? Demanda KyongHee en arquant un sourcil devant l'hilarité du lycée.

- Au moins je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas comprendre, lança Chanyeol, ayant entendu la remarque de sa voisine.

Le brun se calme quelque peu. Il était heureux d'entendre la voix du rouquin, encore plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Le plus âgé lui faisait un effet indésirable, qui chauffait son corps à la seconde et le faisait sentir complètement démuni.

- C'est MiRan à coté de toi ? Grogna Chanyeol.

Sans doute se souvenait-il des histoires que Baekhyun lui avait raconté à son sujet.

- Non, c'est KyongHee.

Celle-ci s'avança vers le téléphone.

- Enchantée !

Chanyeol rigola.

- Je vais te laisser alors, si tu n'es pas seul. Donc on dit à mercredi ?

- Oui, mais on se donne rendez-vous ou ?

- Devant la boutique BlackJack à 19 heures 30. Tu vois ou c'est ?

Après lui avoir répondu que oui, Baekhyun raccrocha. Le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres ne voulait pas le quitter. Finalement, la vie était bien. Il ne mangeait pas seul. Peut-être même que KyongHee pouvait devenir une amie. Chanyeol l'avait appelé, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Rien que pour ça, sa journée avait été illuminé. Tout allait bien.

.

.

.

Voila ! Rendez-vous dans quelques jours pour le chapitre 3 (si tout va bien). N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.

Point 1 : KyongHee est un personnage de mon imagination. Je ne l'ai pas créé pour être détesté, contrairement à MiRan. ChungSu et DongChul sont aussi sortit de ma petite tête.  
Point 2 : Pardon d'avance si des fautes subsistent, même après correction. Elles résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur !


	3. The

**. - . - .**

**PHONE  
**

**. - . - .**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les membres du groupe EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : BaekYeol. Baekhyun & Chanyeol.

**Raiting** : T (parce qu'on ne sait jamais)

**Résumé** : Baekhyun est un lycéen timide et naïf. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve bloqué sur le parking d'un boite de nuit. Il verra qu'une histoire d'amour peut aussi commencer par un simple "Allo".

**Petit blabla** : Bonjour à touuuuutes ! ( s'il y a des hommes dans la salle, qu'ils lèvent bien haut la main ! )  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il est relativement long. De plus, je vous conseil VRAIMENT d'écouter Baby Don't Cry pendant la deuxième partie. Vraiment. Sinon, toute l'ambiance sera gâchée. ( et je pleurerais de désespoir à cause de ça )

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3**

.

.

.

Les jours suivants passèrent à une vitesse fulgurante pour Baekhyun. Son esprit était redevenu comme avant sa rencontre avec Chanyeol, appliqué. Il écoutait en cours et prenait encore plus des notes que d'ordinaire. Ses professeurs l'avaient félicité devant tous ses efforts, et le brun s'en sentait fier. La petite bande de MiRan ne l'approchait plus, ou du moins l'évitait le plupart du temps. Parfois, celle-ci le bousculait dans les couloirs, ou avant de rentrer en classe, mais Baekhyun ne disait rien. C'était un peu sa manière à elle de se venger. A présent, il n'était plus son jouet. Sa marionnette qu'elle pouvait manipuler à sa guise.

KyongHee revenait souvent en cours. Elle avait prit le jeune homme sous son aile, l'aidant à s'affirmer de plus en plus. C'était étrange pour les autres de voir la racaille avec les cheveux décolorés aider le timide de la classe B. Ils s'installaient ensemble en cours, déjeuner à la même table et prenait le bus 5 pour rentrer chez eux. KyongHee n'habitait pas très loin de chez lui, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils parlaient beaucoup tous les deux, apprenant à se connaitre petit à petit. La blonde aimait les mangas, tous ce qui se résumait au Japon plutôt qu'à la Corée du Sud. Elle écoutait exclusivement des artistes Japonais. En particulier du Visual Kei. Pour elle, les chanteurs Coréens étaient des tapettes qui se la jouaient boys-band.

Baekhyun ne pouvait pas vraiment la contredire, il écoutait des groupes américains.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, ces deux là restaient collés la plupart du temps. Le jeune homme la voyant un peu comme la soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ses parents étant rarement là, KyongHee était la seule qui lui tenait compagnie. Après les cours, ils restaient ensemble, souvent chez elle, pour s'empiffrer de cochonneries et regarder des films d'horreurs.

Pas une seule fois, il ne lui avait parlé de Chanyeol.

En pensant de lui, le brun ne savait plus ou il en était. Il avait vu le roux avec tous ses colocataires le mercredi pour aller au restaurant. S'amusant comme jamais, rigolant avec tous le monde, Baekhyun s'était lâché. Puis, enregistrant le numéro du plus grand dans son téléphone, il avait du prendre sur lui pour lui renvoyer des messages.

Chanyeol lui répondait à chaque fois. Depuis, ils discutaient tous les jours.

Le week-end, ils se voyaient. Le samedi il dormait chez eux, presque tous le temps. Bien évidement, les autres lui avait fait de la place mais Baekhyun regrettait de ne pas pouvoir encore dormir dans le lit du roux. Juste pour le faite de ne pas pouvoir lui parler. Avec la présence des dix autres en permanence, il était difficile pour lui d'entamer la conversation avec Chanyeol. Il s'en mordait les lèvres à chaque fois.

Mais malgré ça, Baekhyun sentait que la vie du plus grand n'était pas celle qu'il voulait bien montrer. Beaucoup de cachoteries étaient présentes dans leur relation. Ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, pourquoi il vivait avec autant de personne et dans un immeuble hyper classe. Le brun avait demandé une fois a KyongHee ce qu'était la SM, mais elle avait haussé les épaules. En gros, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant.

De tous, il s'était rapproché de Tao. Le kung-fu panda complètement délirant. Chen et Xiumin les deux bavards. Suho et Kyungsoo, les conciliants. Jongin, Luhan, Sehun ... En faite, il les aimait tous. Chacun représentant une autre facette de cette bande hors du commun. Que se soit le mystérieux Kris ou le sérieux Lay. Il se rendait compte qu'il attendait chaque week-end avec impatience juste pour les voir.

KyongHee ne lui posait pas de questions à ce sujet, savoir ou il disparaissait si soudainement ces deux jours. Même le lundi matin lorsqu'ils se voyaient en cours. Il l'a remerciait à chaque fois pour ça. Mais peut-être que le moment était venu de le faire. Il avait besoin de conseil.

.

.

Vendredi soir, cela faisait maintenant quelques mois qu'il venait régulièrement chez KyongHee.

- Dis-moi ...

- Hmm ? Répondit-elle en sortant de sa contemplation de la télévision.

- J'aimerais te parler de quelqu'un. Enfin non, de plusieurs personnes. Ceux que je vois le week-end.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Je me demandais quand tu allais le faire.

Baekhyun fit semblant de bouder.

- Et doooooonc ...

- Tu te souviens le jour ou l'on s'est parlé pour la première fois ? MiRan était là. En faite, le samedi soir avant ça, elle m'avait proposé d'aller en boite avec elle. Au Sunshine. Mais elle est partie dans une des voiture, en me promettant de venir me chercher après, vu qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour moi dans celle-ci.

- La connasse ... Sifflait la blonde. Je pari qu'elle n'est jamais revenue.

Baekhyun se sentit gêné et se gratta l'arrière de son crâne.

- Oui ...

- Comment as-tu fais pour rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- J'y viens. MiRan m'avait donné son numéro avant de fermer la portière de la voiture et je me le répétais dans ma tête au cas ou. Seulement au bout d'une heure d'attente, j'en pouvais plus, alors je l'ai appelé.

- C'était le bon au moins ?

- Pas du tout.

Le brun rigola en se rappelant soudainement la début de sa conversation avec Chanyeol. MiRan avait beau être la pire des peste mais grâce à elle il avait fait une magnifique rencontre.

- Je suis tombé sur un type qui s'appelait Chanyeol. Et pas de bol, il était quatre heure du matin. On a parlé un moment, et il venu me chercher dans le parking.

- Whoa !

KyongHee ouvrit la bouche sous le choc et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux rond de flanc.

- Si quelqu'un m'avait appelé dans la nuit, surtout un inconnu, je l'aurais envoyé se faire foutre et je serais retournée dormir. Ce type est incroyable.

- Il l'est, ajoutait le petit brun dans un sourire.

Un silence plana avant que la blonde ne reprit la parole.

- Et c'est avec ce type que tu traines maintenant ?

- Avec lui et ses dix colocataires.

KyongHee le regarda encore une fois avec surprise.

- C'est pas commun ça. Et comment ça se fait ? Ils sont pauvres et dorment tous dans la même chambre ?

- Pas du tout ... Ils vivent dans un palace. Un immeuble immense dans le centre.

- Étrange.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé qu'était la SM. Je vois bien qu'ils essayent tous plus ou moins de me cacher certaines choses. Au début, je m'en fichais, mais actuellement ça me taraude.

La blonde pencha sa tête sur le coté, l'interrogeant du regard. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Lui-même n'en savait rien.

- Peut-être que tu t'attaches à eux.

Baekhyun hocha la tête. Oui, c'était ça. Enfin ... Une partie de la vérité. Il voulait surtout avoir des conseils de son amie. Etait-il normal pour lui de ressentir tant de choses envers Chanyeol ? Les sensations étranges de son corps ne cessaient d'augmenter au fur et à mesure du temps. Lui qui pensait que tout ça allait disparaitre, grossière erreur.

- Et avec ce Chanyeol, comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en piochant dans le bol de chips.

Le brun ne répondit pas direction, ayant besoin de se pencher sur la question. Quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui ?

- KyongHee.

- Oui ?

- Tu serais choquée si je te disais que .. Je peux aimer les hommes ?

Son amie prit le temps de mâcher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche et d'avaler avant de prendre la parole, l'air grave.

- Les hommes ? Ou plutôt un homme en particulier ?

Baekhyun le savait. Il n'était pas gay. Jamais auparavant il n'avait jamais ressentit de l'amour ou du désir envers quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Son corps ne s'était jamais vraiment "activé" devant un homme. Alors pourquoi le rouquin ? Mais d'un autre coté, il n'avait jamais eu de copine non plus. Il ne voyait pas d'intérêt a sortir avec une fille ou même à avoir des contacts physiques avec.

Etait-il normal ?

- C'est uniquement avec lui.

- Tu ressens quoi ?

Le lycéen était gêné d'en parler aussi ouvertement à KyongHee.

- Tout mon corps s'échauffe. Mon coeur bat vite. J'ai une sorte de boule qui se forme dans mon estomac.

- Physiquement, tu le trouves comment ?

- Beau. Il est grand et fin, tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire à quelqu'un. Même ses cheveux mal coiffé je les aime. Et il a un sourire magnifique.

Baekhyun se rendit compte qu'il avait débité tout ça sans s'en rendre compte. L'image de Chanyeol était apparut dans son esprit et il avait sortit tout ces phrases avec naturel hors du commun. Il leva un regard timide en direction de KyongHee, mais celle-ci lui souriait.

- Lorsqu'il est trop proche d'un autre ?

- Ca m'énerve ... Je me sens en colère. Pourtant je ne devais pas ressentir ça non ?

- C'est tout à fait normal, temporisait-elle.

Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement lorsqu'il était tous sortit en ville afin de faire les magasins. Ce jour là, ils s'étaient tous habillé chaudement, ce qui avait choqué Baekhyun. Casquettes, bonnets, lunettes de soleil et vêtements amples. Chanyeol avait été trop proche de Kris à son gout. Il mettait son bras autour de ses épaules et lui lançait des sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Cela l'avait mis en colère.

Kyungsoo s'était rapproché de lui et le rassura en lui disant que le roux était toujours comme ça avec ses amis. Mais que, bien entendu, cela ne signifiait pas des sentiments amoureux ou quoique se soit d'autre. Baekhyun avait bafouillé qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de pensées, cependant celui aux grands yeux s'était éloigné vers Kai, le laissant cogiter sur ces paroles.

- Baek ? Ne soit pas choqué par ce que je vais t'annoncer, fit KyongHee en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non, non. Vas-y.

- Tu es amoureux de Chanyeol.

Le jeune homme en lâcha le bol de chips, qu'il avait prit précédemment, sous le choc. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et fixèrent la blonde. Celle-ci ricanait et plaça une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ca se voit à dix mille à la ronde.

Etait-il aussi facile à déchiffrer ?

- Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

KyongHee se recula et le fixa avec un regard médusé.

- Le séduire. Ca parait logique.

Logique ? Pas pour tout le monde puisque le brun se sentit perdu à peine ces mots franchi la bouche de son amie. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Son regard passa sur les murs chauds de la chambre de la blonde, à son ordinateur, au film qui tournait dans le vide, au bol de chip posé sur les genoux de KyongHee, et finalement se posèrent sur son visage maquillé. N'était-elle pas le genre de fille qui faisait tomber les gars comme des mouches ? Baekhyun n'était pas le genre de personne qui s'amusait à écouter les rumeurs et encore moins à les colporter, pourtant KyongHee était bien connu pour ça au lycée. Serait-ce mal venu de lui poser la question ? Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Dis ...

La blonde quitta le film des yeux et tourna la tête dans sa direction, prête à l'écouter.

- Tu connaitrais une méthode pour faire tomber les mecs ?

- Le croche-pied.

- KyongHee ! Dit-il à moitié en colère, et l'autre amusé.

Celle-ci rigola devant la tête de Baekhyun et lui pinça ses joues gonflées.

- Déjà, en premier lieu, il faut savoir si ce Chanyeol est gay. Ou au moins attiré par toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère si tu te prend un râteau.

Le brun croisa les bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit, de toute manière.

KyongHee se leva d'un bond, les sourcils froncés et l'air en colère. Cela ne sentait pas bond pour lui ça. En général, la jeune femme ne s'énervait jamais sur lui, hormis lorsque Baekhyun faisait des conneries et qu'il n'assumait pas.

- Byun Baekhyun, debout !

Celui-ci obéit docilement, se plaçant en face de son amie. Il avait bien trop peur des représailles. Une fois, il avait eu mal pendant deux jours à l'arrière de son crâne à cause d'elle. Il l'avait maudit, mais elle avait eu raison sur le coup.

KyongHee tourna autour de lui, la main plaçait sous son menton, tout en le détaillant de haut en bas.

- Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

- Quelles sont tes qualités ? Demanda-t-elle sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

- Pardon ?!

- Pour séduire une personne, il faut mettre ses atouts en avant. C'est la base. Alors quelles sont tes qualités ? Les petits détails qui permettraient de te rendre irrésistible auprès de ce Chanyeol.

Baekhyun loucha sur son corps. C'était une question piège ? Il ne se trouvait pas spécialement beau, ni attirant.

- Pour commencer, tu es petit, ajoutait-elle en tapotant sur le haut de son crâne.

Baekhyun lui enleva sa main, rageur. KyongHee était grande pour une fille et faisait pratiquement sa taille.

- Je ne suis pas petit, répliqua-t-il. Je suis verticalement désavantagé, nuance !

- C'est ça, c'est ça ...

La blonde continua son inspection. Elle lui dit que ses cheveux étaient cool de cette couleur et il fut touché de l'entendre. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit de les teindre avec des reflets mauves. Une folie passagère qui l'avait conduit chez le coiffeur. Elle continua en lui disant que ses yeux étaient petits et qu'il devrait se maquiller, mais le brun rétorqua qu'il le faisait le week-end. Après tout, il fallait qu'il se montre beau devant Chanyeol, au moins un minimum.

- Tes jambes sont fines, les pantalons serrés t'iraient bien. Les chemises aussi.

Baekhyun opina. Il devait avoir des trucs comme ça, caché dans le fond de son armoire. Puis, il se rappela également qu'il avait mit un slim le soir ou il avait rencontré le rouquin pour la première fois.

- Ce Chanyeol te sauteras dessus lorsqu'il te verra, dit-elle d'un air carnassier.

- C'est pas demain la veille, répondit-il en rigolant.

.

.

- Allo ?

- C'est moi, annonça une voix grave. Je suis devant chez toi.

- J'arrive !

Baekhyun raccrocha immédiatement et se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires. Il était à peine rentré chez lui, après avoir passé la nuit chez KyongHee et eut juste le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant que Chanyeol n'arrive. Celui-ci insistait à chaque fois pour venir le chercher en voiture et le ramener le lendemain. Le brun trouvait cela touchant.

Il mit rapidement ses chaussures et inspecta sa tenue devant le grand miroir du couloir. Slim serré à carreaux rouge et noir, ok. Converses noires, ok. Eyeliner et cheveux, ok. Il loucha ensuite sur son haut. KyongHee avait insisté pour qu'il porte quelque chose de sexy, seulement il n'avait pas osé. Un pull large rouge suffisait pour le moment.

Prenant son sac avec ses affaires pour la nuit, le lycée cria à sa mère qu'il s'en allait. Celle-ci répondit vaguement et il n'y pas vraiment attention. Il avait surtout hâte de revoir le roux. Baekhyun déboula en bas des escaliers et ouvrit le portillon pour enfin voir le fameux vanne noir. Lorsqu'il rentra le rouquin semblait différent, même si le sourire joyeux qu'il arborait était pareil qu'avant. Il portait un jean ample, genre baggy ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir. Pas le top de la mode à laquelle il l'avait habitué. Puis, un bonnet sombre qui couvrait l'ensemble de ses cheveux et des lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux.

- C'est une soirée déguisée aujourd'hui ? Plaisanta le brun en le voyant.

Chanyeol rigola à la pique et se mit en route.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le grand immeuble de la SM et comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent par le chemin souterrain. Le roux regardait à chaque fois que le parking était bien vide et ils s'avancèrent vers la porte. Baekhyun sortit un petit sachet de son sac et Chanyeol le regardait avec un sourire.  
Le lycéen chérissait ces moments là. Simples et heureux en compagnie du géant. Les minutes qu'ils passaient rien que tous les deux. Bien qu'il aimait ses colocataires, il ressentait le besoin d'être un peu seul avec le plus grand.

Le vigile leur adressa un clin d'oeil en les voyant arriver tous les deux et Baekhyun posa le sachet sur son bureau.

- Chocolat et citron, précisa-t-il.

- Aaaaah ! T'es vraiment le meilleur, ajoutait le vigile en sentant l'odeur des gâteaux. Passez une bonne journée.

Le roux lui adressa le signe de la victoire et ils dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

- Chanyeol ?

- Oui ? Dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton de leur étage.

- J'aimerais bien qu'on passe un peu de temps juste tous les deux.

Les portes se refermèrent en même temps qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase et Baekhyun se triturait les mains pour oublier à quel point s'en était gênant. Qu'allait-il répondre à ça ? Qu'il était ennuyeux ?

- Mais Bacon ... On passe tous nos week-end ensemble, répondit-il comme un idiot.

- Non, je veux dire ... Aish. Rien que tous les deux. Comme au début.

- Oh !

La cabine s'ouvrit sur leur étage et le brun sortit en trombe pour prendre la direction de l'appartement. Ses joues étaient en train de lui chauffer le visage pendant que ses jambes bougeaient toutes seules. Il était une sorte d'automate qui voulait fuir la situation embarrassante de l'ascenseur. Se maudissant intérieurement, il ne rendit pas compte que le roux le rattrapait et se plaçait à ses cotés.

- Tu veux qu'on dorme dans ma chambre ce soir ? Ça nous laissera le temps de parler.

Alors que Baekhyun allait toquer à la porte, Chanyeol avait lançait cela de manière tout à fait naturel. Tellement naturel que le brun se demandait si c'était seulement lui qui avait un problème. Pour le géant, être proche de quelqu'un semblait une chose naturel alors que pour lui, c'était un énorme effort à faire sur lui-même.

Il leva timidement ses yeux vers le rouquin et lui adressa un sourire. Chanyeol s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, collant son corps au sien. Baekhyun sentit tous son corps se figer.

- Je ne savais pas que ça te travaillait, souffla le plus grand à son oreille.

Le brun n'eut pas le loisir de répondre à son étreinte, ou à sa phrase, que la porte devant laquelle il se tenait tous deux s'ouvrit d'un coup. Ils se relâchèrent rapidement, et firent face aux regards inquisiteurs de Luhan et Tao. Passé la gêne, Baekhyun remarqua que ces deux derniers avaient aussi changé. Luhan n'avait plus sa fameuse mèche blond, mais les cheveux relevé, dévoilant son front. Il semblait moins enfantin qu'avant.  
Tao quant à lui, avait les cheveux entièrement décoloré et rasé légèrement sur le coté. Les cernes sous ses yeux accentués encore davantage sa peau halé.

- Ça va Bacon ? Demanda le panda en lui faisant coucou de la main.

Luhan lui mit doucement un coup dans l'estomac et ils chuchotèrent des phrases intelligibles avant de disparaitre en direction du salon.

Le brun ne comprit pas exactement la situation et se contenta d'hausser les épaules et d'enlever ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il releva son regard vers Chanyeol, il put aussi constater qu'il n'était plus le même. Adieu sa touffe rousse et frisé et son air gamin. A présent, ses cheveux étaient plus court et brun, couvrant à peine ses oreilles et son front. Il avait prit soin d'ajouter des lunettes carrés sur son nez. Même avec ses vêtements moches, il était beau.

- On y va ?

Baekhyun acquiesça et retrouva les autres au salon.

Il remarqua bien vite que chacun d'entre eux avaient adopté un nouveau look. Sehun, Kris et Kai étaient blond. Kyungsoo avait les cheveux rasé sur le coté et une grand mèche tombé sur son front. Lay était brun et Suho avait les cheveux bien plus court. Le lycéen plissa les yeux en les voyant, c'était sur à présent, quelque chose clochait. Ou alors ils avaient tous décidé subitement qu'un changement physique s'imposait. Non, c'était trop bizarre pour que se soit naturel.

Mais il fut vite arrêté dans ses pensées lorsque Xiumin, qui avait présent les cheveux plus long et châtain, atterri sur lui.

- Bacoooooon, dit-il de manière larmoyante, tout en s'accrochant à son avant-bras.

Chanyeol le regard également de manière curieuse, mais il n'en tint pas rigueur et continua sur sa lancée.

- Kyungsoo et Chen se sont ligués contre moi, ils ont cuisiné des Baozi pour midi !

Baekhyun lui jeta un regard interdit pendant que le roux à coté explosait de rire. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de grave. Stupide Xiumin !

- A table ! Lança Jongin en sortant sa tête de la cuisine.

.

.

Le repas passa rapidement, même si chacun y mettait du sien pour rallonger ce moment. Ils étaient plutôt rare que toute la bande se retrouver ensemble pour manger, du moins c'était ce que Baekhyun avait comprit. Chacun avait un emploi du temps, des sortes d'entrainements, et des soirées de prévues. Encore des secrets, mais le brun avait fini par s'habituer à ça. Chanyeol s'était assis à coté de lui, racontant des anecdotes sur Chen, avec qui il était amis depuis tout jeune. Luhan, Xiumin et Tao avaient commencé une bataille de nourriture autour de la table, jusqu'à ce que Kai les réprimande. Il ne voulait pas que les plats de Kyungsoo ne soit gâché ainsi. Kris et Suho furent d'accord sur ça.

L'après-midi, ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéos. Sehun avait ramené toute sa collection, sous le regard impressionné du lycéen. Il y en avait au moins une cinquantaine. Cependant, Kris, Lay et Kyungsoo s'absentèrent pour faire du shopping, les abandonnant dans l'appartement. Kai bouda un moment de voir que son amoureux le quittait, et Baekhyun trouva cela touchant. Suho, Luhan et Xiumin partirent à leurs tours, prétextant aller s'entrainer pour quelque chose.

Il ne restait plus que Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao, Chen et Jongin. Les jeux de combats furent à l'honneur et le brun dû faire de son mieux pour pouvoir égaler le niveau de ses amis. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils avaient passé des heures devant la télé à jouer à des jeux de ce genre. Le géant se moquait de lui et en profitait pour le taquinait lorsqu'il perdait.

- Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie, mais Baek et moi on va dans ma chambre, annonça Chanyeol en le prenant par le bras.

Le brun crut rêver en entendant ça. Enfin il passerait un peu de temps avec celui qui faisait secrètement battre son coeur. KyongHee aurait été fier de lui en voyant ça.

- Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils étaient seul.

- Comme tu veux, bafouillait-il.

Baekhyun se sentait stressé par la situation. Se retrouver en tête à tête avec le plus âgé, il l'avait voulu, mais arriver face à situation il était clairement mal à l'aise. Il fuyait son regard et tripotait ses mains maladroitement. Il regarda rapidement dans sa chambre, histoire de trouver un objet pour s'occuper. Il avait bien l'air malin à présent, réclamer la présence de Chanyeol pour le fuir la seconde d'après.

- Oh, tu as une guitare.

_Abruti Byun Baek ! Elle est devant toi, alors bien sur qu'il y en a une !_

- Oui, tu veux que je te joue un truc ?

Chanyeol lui fit un sourire renversant et le lycéen sentit son coeur fondre instantanément.

- Bien sur !

Il rigola et se saisit de son instrument avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Baekhyun vint à ses cotés, laissant tout de même une distance de sécurité. On était jamais trop prudent.

- Le morceau s'appelle Baby Don't Cry. Si tu veux tu as les paroles sur mon bureau.

Le brun se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher la feuille et se repositionna près de son ami. Les premières notes de guitare se firent entendre et il ferma automatiquement les yeux. La chanson paraissait si douce, tranquille et triste à la fois. Un mélange subtile et magnifique. Chanyeol commença à fredonner les paroles, sa voix grave résonnant. En cet instant, il le trouva absolument parfait. La guitare dans ses bras et les lèvres bougeant en rythme.

"_ N'attend pas plus longtemps, je t'en pris._  
_Prend plutôt mon coeur à la place. Plus c'est intense, mieux c'est._  
_Même la lune a fermé ses yeux cette nuit_. "

Baekhyun se sentait totalement hypnotisé. Ses yeux suivaient les paroles, elles étaient si intenses, si profondes. Lui-même se surpris à être touché par la mélodie et le texte qui en découlait. Chanyeol avait les paupières fermés, chantant de texte de plus en plus assurément.

_" Si seulement j'étais un autre homme._  
_Et si j'avais un rôle dans une pièce de théâtre._  
_Je mettrais le feu à ces cicatrices que tu as reçue en échange de cet amour. "_

La mélodie s'arrêta une seconde, avant de reprendre. Baekhyun comprit que la chanson arrivait au refrain. Ses pupilles suivaient toujours le texte et il était envahit encore davantage par tout ce que la chanson apportait. Un amour brisé. Alors lui aussi pouvait comprendre ce sentiment, quelque part. Ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules, accompagnant la voix grave et sensuel de Chanyeol.

" _Baby don't cry, tonight. Après que la nuit soit tombée._  
_Baby don't cry, tonight. Tout deviendra comme si rien ne s'était passé._  
_Tu n'es pas celle qui deviendra éphémère._  
_A la fin, tu n'as pas besoin de savoir._  
_So baby don't cry. Puisque mon amour te protègeras_. "

Le plus âgé ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour voir Baekhyun qui le suivait dans les paroles. Il lui adressa un sourire timide et le brun se sentit fondre sur place. La mélodie était triste, mais cet instant, il était heureux d'être avec Chanyeol. Partageant une chanson et tous les sentiments qui allaient avec.

" _Nous avons échangé nos destinées qui se présentaient à nous._  
_Aussi improbable que notre rencontre ait parue, nous nous sommes aimé bien plus._  
_When you smile, sun shine._  
_Cet éclat ne peut pas être exprimé à travers les barrières de la langue._  
_Des vagues s'abattent sur mon coeur._ "

Baekhyun se sentait à présent bien plus sur de lui, son chant résonnant fortement dans la chambre. Toutes ses émotions avaient été décuplé. Ne faisant même plus attention à la présence de Chanyeol dans la pièce, il se laissait porter par les paroles. Si poignantes, si uniques.

"_ Baby don't cry, tonight. Au cours de cette soirée orageuse. (Comme si le ciel allait s'effondrer)_  
_Baby don't cry, tonight. Lors d'une telle nuit, c'est approprié._  
_De te laisser en un moment plus brillant qu'une larme._  
_So baby don't cry. Don't cry. On se souviendra de mon amour_. "

Les lignes suivantes étaient écrite à la main, raturées ou barrées à certains endroit. Réécrit dans les coins, par dessus d'autres mots. Baekhyun se doutait qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture de Chanyeol. Avait-il composé cette chanson lui-même ? Quelque chose lui disait que la prochaine partie était pour lui, alors il cessa de chanter et l'écouta à son tour. Exprimer sa peine, sa joie, tout ce qu'il avait pu transmettre à travers sa plume.

" _Au sommet de l'ombre de la douleur, aux portes de l'adieu._  
_Même si je chute cruellement, je peux le supporter si c'est pour toi._  
_A la place, je me donne à toi, qui ne me connait même pas._  
_Don't cry. Plutôt que des larmes chaudes donne moi ton rire glacial_.

_Say no more. No more._  
_S'il te plait , n'hésite pas maintenant, alors que je suis en train de disparaitre._  
_Say no more. No more._  
_Brule moi juste avec ce couteau, et tu deviendras une personne éblouissante._ "

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues pâles du lycéen. Il n'avait pas pu les arrêter, comme si toute la douleur qu'avait ressentit Chanyeol en écrivant ses paroles lui arrivait droit au coeur. Savait-il à quel point cette chanson était triste et tellement belle ?  
Alors malgré ces gouttes salés involontaires, Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche et chanta à nouveau, suivant les lignes sur le papier.

"_ La pleine lune rempli tes yeux._  
_Cette nuit s'écoule silencieusement dans la douleur._  
_Baby don't cry, tonight. Après que les ténèbres passent._  
_Baby don't cry, tonight. Tout sera comme si rien ne s'était passé._  
_Tu n'es pas celle qui deviendra éphémère. A la fin, tu n'as besoin de savoir.  
So baby don't cry. Don't cry. Puisque mon amour te protègera._

_Le rayon de soleil matinal s'estompe._  
_La clarté à laquelle tu ressembles disparait._  
_A présent, mes yeux qui ont perdus leur repères, pleurent, pleurent, pleurent ..._ "

Les dernières notes de guitare se firent entendre et la chambre paraissaient si silencieuse. Les pleurs de Baekhyun ne s'étaient pas tari et lui-même n'en comprenait pas la raison. Est-ce seulement la chanson qui le mettait dans cet état ? Ou alors tous les sentiments qui étaient logés à l'intérieur.  
Chanyeol posa son instrument sur le sol et s'approcha doucement du lycéen afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, heureux de cette étreinte, et encore chamboulé par cette simple mélodie. C'était beau, tout simplement beau.

- Tu as une voix merveilleuse, soufflait le plus grand dans son oreille.

Ses joues rougirent sous le compliment. Tout son être s'échauffait, alors que celui qu'il aimait été si proche de lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Chanyeol. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tout était calme et Baekhyun pouvait entendre les propres battements de son coeur résonner dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait si fébrile face à ses sentiments, mais indestructibles dans les bras du plus grand.

Chanyeol était juste en face, son regard ancré dans le sien. Est-ce la chanson qui avait eu ce pouvoir sur eux, pour les plonger dans une telle transe ? Cela devait être ça, sinon comment expliquer que Baekhyun avait rapproché doucement son visage, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Une large main se posa sur sa joue rougie et réduisit l'espace entre eux. Les lèvres de Chanyeol venaient tout juste de se poser sur les siennes, faisant exploser tout son être. Leurs nez se frôlèrent doucement et leurs yeux restaient bien ouvert, pour anticiper la réaction de l'autre. Cependant aucun des deux ne se retira de cette étreinte. La langue de Chanyeol se frotta contre la lèvre inférieur du brun, demandant l'accès.

La baiser passa de doux à sensuel en quelque instant et Baekhyun se sentait aux anges. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête.

.

.

La soirée ayant débuté, Baekhyun se retrouvait encore une fois seul dans l'appartement des onze autres. Il était de nature courante qu'ils partaient on-ne-sait-ou le samedi soir et revenait deux ou trois heures plus tard, fatigués et affamés. Si au début, cela avant surpris le lycéen, maintenant il prenait cette situation comme flatteuse. Cela prouvait qu'ils avaient assez confiance en lui pour lui laisser la garde de l'appartement. Mais d'un coté, pas assez pour lui confier tous leurs secrets.

Le brun s'était couché dans le lit de Chanyeol et attendait son retour avec impatience. Le baiser qu'il avait échangé tournait en boucle dans son esprit et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : recommencer.

Savoir si le géant considéré que cela avait été vrai. Savoir s'il avait aussi des sentiments pour lui, ou simplement un jeu. Il espérait au fond de lui que le plus grand partageait son coup de coeur. Qu'il n'était pas un passe-temps.

Baekhyun se saisit de son portable et envoya un message à KyongHee. C'était bien la seule capable de l'aider dans une situation pareille.

A KyongHee :  
"_ On s'est embrassé. Je fais quoi maintenant ?_ "

Il n'eut pas attendre très longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse de son amie. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

De KyongHee :  
"_ Sort les capotes Baekkie :P_ "

Le petit brun lança son portable sur la table de chevet, le visage couleur écrevisse. Il lui parlait seulement d'un baiser ! KyongHee était vraiment la pire des perverse. Il n'était pas question de faire quoi que se soit avec Chanyeol. Il n'y avait pas même pensé ... Enfin, pas que cela ne lui plairait pas.

_Ah ! Byun Baekhyun, arrête d'avoir ce genre de pensées stupides !  
_

Baby don't cry lui revint en tête, et c'est en repassant la mélodie dans son esprit que le lycéen ferma les yeux. Morphée pouvait venir.

.

.

Une légère caresse sur la joue réveilla le lycéen. Il sentait des doigts passer avec tendresse le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur son épaule. Un souffle chaud prêt de son oreille et quelqu'un murmurer son prénom. La main continuait son exploration, passant dans ses cheveux, plongeant dans ses mèches mauves. La personne à ses cotés savait comment le torturer de manière tout à fait nouvelle. Baekhyun était novice dans ce domaine. Tout ce qui était rapport physique, même minime lui était entièrement inconnu, mais il ne demandait qu'à apprendre, surtout si ce touché appartenait à Chanyeol.

Il croyait presque qu'un rêve se déroulait à son insu, il prenait cette chaleur ambiance comme un délire improbable de son imagination. Seulement, lorsque le brun eut enfin de courage d'ouvrir les paupières, il croisa le sourire ravageur de celui qu'il aimait, ainsi que ses pupilles noisettes qui brillaient de malice. Plus de doutes là dessus, sa respiration venait de se bloquer sous le choc. La réalité est vraiment belle en cet instant.

Baekhyun se leva légèrement, s'aidant de son bras. Chanyeol était bien là, devant lui. Il avait posé ses lunettes sur la table de nuit, à coté de son portable. En détaillant sa tenue, il remarqua que celui-ci était habillé comme un étudiant. Pantalon droit, chemise blanche, veste et cravate.

- C'est quoi ces vêtements ?

Le géant baissa le regard sur sa tenue, et haussa les épaules.

- On était tous comme ça.

Baekhyun fut curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait ses colocataires.

- Ou sont les autres ?

Le plus âgé haussa un sourcil.

- La plupart sont sortit. Au Sunshine. Kris et Tao ce sont enfermés dans leurs chambres.

- C'est dommage on aurait pu aller avec eux. En boite, pas squatter avec Kris et Tao, précisait le brun en voyant le regard choqué de Chanyeol après sa première remarque.

Il n'était pas fou. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne fallait déranger les couples dans cet appartement. Sous peine -d'être choqué- de recevoir une punition digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Kris et Tao étaient ceux qui prenaient le plus de temps pour eux. Sehun et Luhan, discret dans leur genre, allaient dans les chambres inoccupés. Entre eux, il y avait un amour vraiment tendre avant de tout centrer sur le sexe. En tout cas, c'est ce que Baekhyun avait remarqué. Puis Jongin et Kyungsoo. Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait pensé au premier regard, ces deux là étaient réellement les plus ennuyeux la nuit. Les cris de leurs ébats sonnaient aux oreilles de tous et les autres tiraient à la courte-paille pour savoir qui irait toquer à la porte pour leur dire de stopper. Une fois, Sehun était revenu rouge comme une écrevisse et fut dispenser du jeu. Xiumin avait reçu un bleu sur la joue et avait maudit tout ses colocataires pour l'avoir forcé à déranger le Kaisoo.

- Je leur ai dis qu'on avait autre chose de prévu, fit Chanyeol, le sortant de ses pensées.

Baekhyun crut voir un sourire pervers s'installer sur les lèvres du plus grand, mais fit semblant de ne rien voir. Ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Et le faite qu'il soit aussi proche de lui. Oui, c'était ça ...

- Ah ? Comme quoi ?

- Attends, je te montre ...

Finalement, il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Avec un air séducteur, Chanyeol retira sa cravate, devenu trop gênante pour la suite, et colla leurs corps. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement de celles du brun et il les scella rapidement. Leurs nez se frottèrent encore et les mains du géant allèrent automatiquement se loger sur ses hanches.  
Baekhyun ouvrit la bouche pour que leurs langues se mélangent et leurs corps se couchèrent sur le matelas pour mieux en profiter. Ses bras se logèrent dans le cou de Chanyeol, l'entourant, pour bien se prouver que cela était bien réel. Le baiser se fit fougueux et sensuel. Tous deux avaient fermé les yeux, laissant leurs lèvres guider leurs envies.

- Baek ... soufflait le plus grand, alors qu'il le torturait délicieusement.

Sa bouche quitta la sienne et plongea dans son cou. Il mordillait, suçotait, léchait, chaque parcelle de sa peau. Baekhyun sentit rapidement son bas-ventre s'échauffer sous les gestes maitrisés de celui qu'il aimait. Son coeur battait tellement vite qu'il croyait que celui-ci sortirait de sa poitrine.  
Chanyeol passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt du lycéen et l'enleva d'un seul coup. Sa langue descendit sur son torse, le torturant un peu plus. Baekhyun, ne voulant pas rester inactif, entreprit de défaire les boutons de la chemise du plus âgé. Il tremblait et ses yeux ne voyaient plus correctement. Le traitement que Chanyeol lui infligeait était terriblement délicieux.

Cependant, il savait que celui-ci n'avait pas des pensées très catholiques. Allait-ils franchir le pas ce soir ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, perdu dans son propre plaisir, mais et les autres ? Ses colocataires pouvaient venir à tous instant. Quel seraient leurs visages lorsqu'ils les découvriraient dans cette positon compromettante ?

- Chanyeol ... Les autres vont ...

Il se stoppa directement. Chanyeol venait de prendre en main sa ceinture et le tira d'un coup, au plus prêt de son corps. Leurs virilités de frottèrent l'une contre l'autre et Baekhyun ne put réprimer un gémissement. Toutes ses pensées logiques partirent en fumée.  
Le brun ne se connaissait pas ainsi, pervers, à penser au sexe de cette manière. Pourtant c'était si bon. La main de Chanyeol venait de défaire sa ceinture et caressait son membre par dessus son boxer. Il frémissait à chaque fois que ses doigts passaient son membre gonflé.

Les lèvres du géant virent rencontrer les siennes. Un baiser passionné réussit à lui donner la force d'avancer à son tour. Il ne devait pas rester en étoile de mer alors que Chanyeol faisait tout le travail. Lui aussi plongea sa main dans le pantalon du plus âgé, envoyant le vêtement se faire foutre. C'était à son tour de jouer.  
Ils étaient à présent tout deux pratiquement nu dans le lit, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant amoureusement.

La main du géant retira encore la dernière barrière avant de saisir le membre de Baekhyun, arrêtant de le torturer. Il effectua des va-et-vient dessus, comme faisait le brun avec sa propre virilité. Ils gémissaient de concert, s'abandonnant au plaisir de la chair.

- Gémis pour moi, mon coeur, susurra le plus grand en augmentant la cadence.

Baekhyun ne ressentait que du plaisir, sous les mains expertes de celui qu'il aimait. Ce moment pouvait durer pour toujours. Il était au paradis.

- Channie, gémissait-il.

Leurs souffles résonnèrent dans la chambre et deux corps en sueurs s'embrassaient à en perdre la raison. Chanyeol avait du comprendre que le lycéen n'était pas prêt encore pour sa première fois. Heureusement, il y avait bien d'autres moyens de se satisfaire. Baekhyun se répandit dans sa main, se libérant avant lui. Le géant le suivit une minute plus tard.

Les yeux du brun se voilèrent sous la fatigue. Il entendit le doux murmure de Chanyeol lui dire de dormir avant de complètement sombrer.

.

.

Le dimanche matin, Baekhyun se réveilla en douceur. L'aurore avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis longtemps, et ses yeux papillonnèrent en rencontrant les rayons du soleil. Chanyeol avait prit la mauvaise habitude de mal fermé ses volets. Il soupira de bien-être, profitant de la chaleur ambiante. C'était une sensation agréable, se sentir emmitoufler dans les chaudes couvertures.  
Le brun essaya de bouger un peu, mais fut vite stopper dans son élan. Chanyeol dormait juste en face de lui, ses bras entourant ses hanches avec protection. Il avait son visage plongé dans ses cheveux, pendant que le lycée respirait l'odeur de son cou. Il se dégagea légèrement, afin de mettre ses mains autour du cou de celui qu'il aimait. Jamais il n'avait pu connaitre le plaisir des câlins du matin, il allait donc en profiter cette fois là.

Chanyeol lui dirait peut-être que tout cela était une erreur, alors le plus jeune voulait que chaque seconde soit bien ancré dans sa mémoire. La chaleur de leurs corps, ses mains sur ses hanches, son odeur si délicieuse. Ses yeux descendirent et il se rendit compte qu'il était tout deux en boxer. Baekhyun se sentit rougir, en particulier avec leurs rapprochement de la veille.

" _Ce Chanyeol te sauteras dessu_s _lorsqu'il te verra._ " C'est ce qu'avait dit KyongHee. " _C'est pas demain la veille._ " Voila ce qu'il avait répondu. Hors tout cela était bien arrivé.

Baekhyun se mit soudainement à croire au destin. Il fut tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il remarqua à peine que les bras de Chanyeol venaient de l'enserrer encore davantage et que ses yeux venaient de s'ouvrir.

- Bonjour, lança-t-il d'un voix endormit.

Le brun sursauta. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec le plus grand. Mais celui-ci le rassura directement en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, qui pourtant avait répondu à toutes ses questions.  
Ce moment pouvait bien durer éternellement. Chanyeol et lui, dans ce lit, à s'embrasser. Encore et encore. Rien ne pourrait détruire les sentiments qu'il ressentait. C'était certain à présent, il était amoureux.

.

.

De KyongHee : " _J'ai trouvé ce qu'est la SM, tu vas être choqué._ "

.

.

* * *

Je vous rappelle que la fiction contient 4 chapitres, c'est donc normal que l'action se déroule plutôt rapidement. Ne me taper pas T.T  
Rendez-vous mardi ( normalement ) pour la fin.


	4. Faith

**. - . - .**

**PHONE  
**

**. - . - .**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les membres du groupe EXO ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : BaekYeol. Baekhyun & Chanyeol.

**Raiting** : T (parce qu'on ne sait jamais)

**Résumé** : Baekhyun est un lycéen timide et naïf. Par un malheureux concours de circonstances, il se retrouve bloqué sur le parking d'un boite de nuit. Il verra qu'une histoire d'amour peut aussi commencer par un simple "Allo".

**Petit blabla** : Quatre chapitres c'était relativement cours, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous aura quand même plu :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

.

.

.

Chapitre 4

.

.

.

Lundi arriva et Baekhyun se retrouva sur le chemin pour aller à son lycée. Il était encore en plein rêve et le monde paraissait bien plus beau à ses yeux. Le corbeau qui hurlait sur une branche ou le chien qui grognait derrière la barrière, n'étaient pas même dérangeant. Les gamins qui pleuraient pour des bêtises, ou les gens qui se disputaient en pleine rue. Non, absolument rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur.  
Même voir MiRan et ses deux imbéciles d'amis ne semblait pas l'affecter. Son esprit était en paix. Rempli de joie, d'amour, d'amitié. De tous les sentiments positifs sur cette Terre.

Le monde pouvait encore tourner, il avait besoin d'une journée pour savourer son bonheur.

Baekhyun sortit son portable de sa poche, indiquant qu'un message venait d'arriver. Probablement sa seule amie qui voulait le retrouver en chemin, comme il faisait à chaque fois.

De KyongHee :  
"_ Boulot aujourd'hui. Désolée._ "

Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas la voir, bien qu'il avait l'habitude qu'elle soit absente assez souvent. Avec elle, cette journée aurait été parfaite. Mais tant pis, il n'y fit pas attention et continua sa route. La bâtiment scolaire s'affichait au loin et Baekhyun se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de sécher les cours. Il aurait du inventer une excuse auprès de sa mère et rester toute la journée au lit, pensant en boucle au baiser qu'il avait partager avec Chanyeol.

Rien que ça, et son visage souriant passa les grilles du lycée. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Son visage se fixait dans son esprit sans vouloir partir.

.

Baekhyun n'avait pas bougé de sa place pour la pause de midi. Il s'était couché sur sa table, profitant de rêver encore un peu. KyongHee ne lui avait envoyé aucuns messages depuis ce matin, cependant il n'en formalisa pas. Le petit brun devait obligatoirement la voir ce soir, il se devait de tout lui expliquer. De partager ses sentiments. Avoir son avis et ses conseils. Elle était la seule, extérieur à toute cette histoire, qui pouvait avoir une vue objective.

- Tu te rend compte ! Ils étaient au Sunshine samedi soir ! Si j'avais su j'y serais allée.

La voix nasillarde de MiRan le sortit de ses songes et le brun releva la tête. Il n'était pas habitué à écouter aux portes, bien qu'elle criait à ce moment là, mais le nom de la boite de nuit l'interpella. C'était là ou il avait rencontré Chanyeol. L'endroit aussi, ou tous les autres sont allé justement ce samedi soir. Les aurait-elle vu ? Ou parlait-elle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il suffisait simplement de continuait à écouter.

- Ils n'ont rien de spécial, répliquait DongChul d'un ton boudeur.

- Si tu savais comment Kai-oppa dansait, tu ne dirait pas ça, fit la fille d'un air supérieur.

Kai ?! Le Kai qu'il connaissait ? Jongin ? Les yeux de Baekhyun s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Est-ce possible qu'elle les connaissait ?

- En plus, il parait que lui et Lay ont fait le show. Imagine juste, les meilleurs danseurs ensemble.

MiRan semblait rêveuse en disant cela et les garçons à coté d'elle étaient bien dégouté par ses paroles.

Baekhyun se leva de sa chaise, armé de son courage. Il se posta devant la table des trois autres et s'éclaircit la gorge. Le silence lui répondit et les paires d'yeux le fixèrent avec incompréhension.

- Heu ... Tu connais Kai et Lay ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

ChungSu se mit à ricana pendant que MiRan le regardait avec la bouche ouverte.

- Bien évidement que je les connais, c'est un groupe très connu ! Tu me prend pour une buse ?!

Alors que la jeune femme se levait de sa chaise, affrontant le petit brun du regard, le professeur rentra en classe. Cela annonçait la fin de la pause déjeuner et le début des questions sans réponses pour Baekhyun. Il se rassit sans conviction à sa place, ne comprenant pas tout ce que cela signifiait. MiRan connaissait Kai et Lay. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'elle serait lié avec Chanyeol et tous les autres ?  
Elle avait dit que c'était un groupe connu. Allaient-ils si souvent que ça au Sunshine pour que tous le monde sache qui ils étaient ? Oui c'était ça ...

Enfin ...

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Baekhyun sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son uniforme. En jetant un regard en biais au professeur qui venait de commencer son cours, le jeune homme se saisit de son téléphone et afficha le message.

De KyongHee :  
"_ J'ai trouvé ce qu'est la SM, tu vas être choqué._ "

A KyongHee :  
" _Comment ça ?_ "

De KyongHee :  
" _Viens chez moi après les cours, je t'expliquerais tout._ "

.

.

Baekhyun tapait du pied, sautait légèrement sur son siège et prenait des notes furieusement. Il n'écoutait que vaguement les paroles du professeur et inscrivait seulement ce qui était marqué au tableau. Il n'avait pas la tête à réfléchir et se disait qu'il révisait tout ça au clair, lorsqu'il serait chez lui. Pour l'instant il était focalisé sur la fin des cours.  
Il sauta de son bureau quand la cloche se mit à sonner et rangea ses affaires en vrac dans son sac. Une boule s'installait dans son ventre au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la maison de KyongHee. Même si le trajet en bus semblait être une éternité. Cette dernière le chercha à l'arrêt et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

- Salut Baek.

Le petit brun s'avança dans sa direction et c'est en silence qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez elle. C'était probablement quelque chose de mauvais pour que son amie se noie dans son mutisme. Ce n'était pas son habitude de faire ça, ou tout du moins, pas quand ils étaient ensemble. Si au lycée, KyongHee était encore la racaille qui faisait peur à tout le monde, avec Baekhyun, elle devenait une personne bien.

Ils entrèrent dans son appartement, enlevèrent leurs chaussures et allèrent directement dans sa chambre qui se situait au premier. Pour la première fois, ils n'apportèrent pas de chips ou autres nourritures mauvaises pour la santé. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise et place sur le tapis central, comme il faisait d'ordinaire. KyongHee avait un visage fermé, mais prit place tout de même à coté de lui. Elle se saisit de son ordinateur et le posa sur ses genoux.

- Hum... Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle soupira, et parla sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu as bien dis, qu'il te cachait des choses non ?

En effet, la dernière fois il ne s'était pas contenté de parlé uniquement de Chanyeol, mais aussi de tous ses colocataires. Il lui avait fait part de leurs gentillesses, de leurs complicités, de leurs caractères et leurs manies qui les rendaient si spécial. Si unique. C'était devenu des amis pour lui, malgré tous ses doutes qui planaient.

- Oui ...

- Tu as une idée sur ce que c'est ?

Baekhyun fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? Surtout si tu as déjà la réponse.

- C'est vrai ... Pardon.

A ce moment là, le jeune homme se rendit compte à quel point son ami était mal. Ses doigts tremblaient autour de son ordinateur et elle n'osait même pas lever les yeux dans sa direction. Elle était dans cet état parce qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour lui.  
Baekhyun s'avança dans sa direction et lui prit la main, l'incitant à continuer.

- C'est assez dur à croire mais, ils sont connus.

Le brun fit la moue.

- J'ai cru comprendre ça, aujourd'hui. MiRan, je l'ai entendu parler en classe, elle voulait les voir au Sunshine. Mais ça reste étrange qu'ils ne m'ont pas parlé d'elle ...

- Non, coupa KyongHee. Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle prit son ordinateur et l'ouvrit subitement. Après avoir pianoté quelques instants, bien à l'abri du regard de son ami, elle leva enfin les yeux et le fixa intensément.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils sont très connus. Comme des artistes.

Avant que Baekhyun ne puisse assimiler correctement cette phrase, la blonde lui montra l'écran. Youtube venait d'apparaitre, et se charger sur un clip. EXO - Wolf.  
La musique commença. Elle était rythmé et le jeune homme fut surpris de la trouver bien, malgré que se soit de la K-Pop. Puisque cela sonnait exactement comme les boys-band, ceux que KyongHee détestait profondément.  
Puis soudain, le choc. Les personnes qui étaient à l'écran. Jongin, Kris, Luhan, Sehun ... Et bien sur, Chanyeol.

Ils les fixaient sans comprendre, sans vouloir véritablement comprendre. C'était impossible. Ce n'était pas eux. Et pourtant, tout était devant ses yeux.  
Tous le groupe dansaient et chantaient en rythme. Ils avaient tous des vêtements de scène, ils jouaient la comédie. Ils souriaient. Et Chanyeol était parmi eux.

La chanson défila rapidement, malgré l'arrêt cérébral de Baekhyun. Son regard planait encore sur l'écran, à présent noir. Avant que KyongHee ne puisse fermer son ordinateur, il se saisit de la souris et descendit la page. Le clip datait d'une semaine, lorsqu'ils avaient tous été occupé. Et déjà prêt de cinq millions de vu. Ils étaient vraiment populaires.  
Le brun fut attiré par une version live, juste à coté. Il cliqua dessus par curiosité. Samedi soir. Ce live datait de samedi soir. Ils portaient exactement les mêmes vêtements que Chanyeol avait ce jour là.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Etait-il si aveugle pour ne rien remarquer ?

- La SM est une célèbre agence, la meilleure pour tout dire. Je me suis un peu renseignée là dessus, ajoutait la blonde.

Il ne voulait rien entendre, plus rien entendre du tout. Baekhyun se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mettant ses mains sur oreilles. Ses yeux devinrent humide rapidement. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il se l'était promis. KyongHee le prit rapidement dans ses bras et le jeune homme s'accrocha à cette étreinte comme à une bouée de sauvetage.  
Tous des menteurs. Ils lui avaient tous menti. Ils le savaient ignorant. Baekhyun se mordit violemment la lèvre. Ils avaient tous profité de lui. C'était quoi ? Une sorte de test grandeur nature ? Il était quoi pour eux ? Surement pas un ami, pas après ça. Tous ces mensonges chaque jour, chaque week-end, à chaque seconde.

Baekhyun se rémora tous les indices qu'il avait pourtant eu sous les yeux.

_Le van noir, ce gigantesque immeuble, le vigile à l'entrée._

" _Tu dois être vraiment riche pour vivre la._ "  
"_ Pas vraiment. C'est davantage dû au hasard._ "

" _Je voudrais bien intégrer une FAC d'art._ "  
" _D'art ? Et tu ne connais même pas la SM ?_ "

_Les onze colocataires, tous beaux, tous souriants, tous complices. Lorsque Sehun et Luhan ont parlé d'aller s'entrainer aux chorégraphies. Lorsqu'ils s'absentaient tous le soir.  
_

" _Tu chantes bien._ "  
" _Eh bien, merci. Mais tu sais c'est un peu le principe vu que ..._ "  
"_ YAH !_ "

Chanyeol l'avait coupé avant qu'il ne puisse dire la vérité. Alors c'était ça ? Il les avait convaincu de ne rien lui expliquer à ce sujet ? Ça lui faisait si mal ...

- Baek, tu vas bien ? Demanda KyongHee.

Elle s'était penché sur lui, enlevant les cheveux qui bloquaient son front. Il pleurait dans ses bras, comme un enfant apeuré. Tous ses membres tremblaient. Personne ne lui avait dit que ça faisait si mal. Être trahis par des amis étaient bien la pire des souffrances. Mais ce n'était pas tout.

Chanyeol. Chanyeol. _Chanyeol_ !  
Ils étaient devenu amis, confidents, amoureux. Ils avaient ris ensemble, jouaient aux jeux vidéos, ils avaient dormi dans le même lit. Partagé des choses, fabriqué des souvenirs. Ils avaient chanté tous les deux.  
Mais le pire était qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Ils s'étaient embrassés, ils s'étaient touchés. Et Baekhyun avait aimé ça. Son corps avait réagit, instantanément. Il lui avait accordé sa confiance, aveuglément. Chanyeol le considérait-il comme un jouet ? Etait-il une expérience personnelle ? Une personne de plus à l'aimer, lui la star, le chanteur connu des EXO ?

Son coeur semblait avoir explosé en mille morceaux.

- KyongHee, pleurait-il. Aide-moi à ne plus rien ressentir ...

Comment le bonheur de ce matin avait-il pu tourner au cauchemar aussi facilement ?

.

.

Pendant trois jours, Baekhyun et KyongHee ne sont pas allés en cours. Ils dormirent ensemble chez la jeune femme, après qu'il soit retourné chez lui pour prendre des affaires. Sa mère ne posa pas de questions sur son comportement, bien trop occupé par son travail. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, le monde des adultes était rempli de doutes et d'incertitudes.  
Le lycéen passait donc tout son temps à regarder la télé, s'empiffrant de sucreries en tout genre. KyongHee le détestait pour ne pas prendre de poids.

Chanyeol lui envoyait des messages tous les jours, mais il ne répondait jamais. Pendant ce temps, il regardait leurs lives sur internet. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il y avait autant de groupes présent sur youtube.

Un sourire était présent sur son visage lorsque les chansons défilaient. Les EXO faisaient de la bonne musique. Même si ses yeux restaient sans cesse braqués sur Chanyeol. Et une fois le clip terminé, il replongeait dans sa mauvaise humeur. Alors, il relançait la musique, espérant secrètement oublier tout ça. Que les mensonges disparaissent, qu'ils ne soient plus que des inconnus pour lui.

_Impossible._

KyongHee l'observait pendant ces trois jours et le vendredi elle en eut assez. Elle le réveilla tôt et l'emmena en ville.

- Shopping Time, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Baekhyun fut vite blasé mais se lassa guider sans broncher dans les boutiques par son amie.

- Essaie ça.

Voila ce qu'elle lui disait avant de le forcer à rentrer dans une cabine et de rapidement fermer le rideau. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, mais en matière de vêtement elle avait plutôt bon gout. Tout ce que la blonde lui donnait, lui allait parfaitement. Pantalon serré, chemise ample, tee-shirt col en V, chaussures noir avec des semelles compensées, des pulls avec toutes sortes de motifs. Si au début, il arquait un sourcil devant ses trouvailles, il s'y était vite fait.

- Pas mal, disait-elle en le voyant revenir.

Ils avaient du s'y mettre à deux pour payer tous les vêtements, mais ça en valait la peine. En accumulant les remises, les magasins pas cher et toutes d'astuces et manipulations avec les vendeuses. KyongHee semblait très à l'aise à ce jeu là.  
La jeune femme regarda son porte-monnaie à la fin de la journée, il ne restait pas grand chose, mais assez pour ce qu'elle avait prévu. Encore une fois, elle tira Baekhyun par le bras pour l'emmener dans un dernier endroit.

- Un coiffeur ? Sérieusement ? Répliquait-il. Mes cheveux sont très bien.

Elle le regarda, les yeux dans les yeux, un air grave sur le visage.

- C'est toi qui voulait changer Baek. Alors laisse moi faire.

Il hocha la tête. KyongHee était une des seule personne à qui il pouvait faire entièrement confiance.

- Tu me paieras ça, siffla-t-il en se voyant dans le miroir.

KyongHee rigolait un peu plus loin, étouffante ses rires dans ses mains. Baekhyun s'approcha d'elle et fit semblant de vouloir l'étrangler. Blond ! Ses cheveux étaient à présent complètement blond. Comme ceux de son amie.

- Tu voulais me transformer en ton clone ! Avoue !

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Dans son dos, elle acheta encore quelques produits indispensables et ils purent enfin sortir de salon de coiffure.

- Je pourrais faire ta coiffure demain matin ? Demanda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

- Crève.

.

.

Vendredi. Baekhyun aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans un trou de souris et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il n'avait pas eu sa vengeance sur son amie et souhaitait juste disparaitre de la surface de la Terre. KyongHee avait réussit à la coiffer ce matin. Sortant le gel, la brosse et tous sortes d'instruments dont il ignorait l'utilisation et même l'existence.  
Elle lui avait levé la frange, dévoilant son front qu'il détestait tant. Sa mèche partait du coté gauche, tenu par probablement une tonne de gel. Elle lui avait épilé les sourcils et s'était amusé de ses cris "de fillette". Lui, l'avait maudit et s'était imaginé cent manières de la tuer. Puis, la jeune femme le maquilla. Encore mieux de ce qu'il faisait habituellement. Elle lui ajouta une fausse boucle d'oreille et un collier noir.

Satisfaite de son œuvre, la blonde l'autorisa enfin à se contempler dans un miroir.

- Je sens que je vais le regretter.

- Tu es très bien Baek.

De toute manière, il avait mis son uniforme. Pas le choix, il se devait d'aller en cours aujourd'hui.

KyongHee le conduit dans la salle de bain, juste à coté de sa chambre. Et tout ça avec le sourire. Elle lui cacha les yeux avec sa main et le plaça juste devant le miroir.

- C'est bon, tu peux regarder.

Et la, plus rien. Toutes les connexions de son cerveau semblaient s'être perdu en cours de route. S'agissait-il réellement de lui ? Baekhyun se pinça la joue. Le reflet dans la glace avait bougé en même temps que lui. Le reflet était habillé comme lui. Il lui ressemblait.

- Whoa.

Le seul mot qu'il avait pu prononcer après avoir réalisé le changement radical. KyongHee plaça un bras sur son épaule et un sourire de fierté s'affichait sur son visage.

- Tu as l'air d'un homme à présent.

Oui, il avait grandit. Ses yeux se placèrent sur la silhouette de son amie. Comment la remercier de tout ça ? Elle avait fait tellement pour lui, et sans jamais rien demander en retour.

- KyongHee ?

- Oui ?

- Merci. Je pense que tes parents ont réellement bien choisit ton prénom. Tu es une fille brillante. Malgré ce que dise les gens à ton sujet, tu es une personne incroyable, et je suis heureux de te compter parmi mes amis.

La jeune femme lui fit un doux sourire.

- C'est gentil Baek. Et tu as vu, dit-elle en montrant le reflet dans le miroir, on est comme des frère et sœur à présent.

Les deux blonds rigolèrent.

.

.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Baekhyun n'avait cessé de réfléchir. Il avait réalisé qu'il avait changé. Et c'était tellement grâce à elle. Inconsciemment aussi, par Chanyeol. Il devait à présent être honnête avec lui-même et avec le grand brun. La vérité devait sortir.  
Le nouveau blond sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de celui qu'il aimait. Bien que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé pour lui, le gout âcre de la trahison planait encore.

- Allo ? Répondit le plus âgé après quelques sonneries.

KyongHee le regarda avec curiosité, ne sachant pas ce qu'il manigançait. C'est en la regardant dans les yeux que Baekhyun sentit tous son courage revenir. Même si la voix de Chanyeol lui avait affreusement manqué.

- C'est Baekhyun.

- Bacon ! Je m'inquiétais, tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles.

Le blond fit la grimace. Il ne devait pas être gentil comme ça, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas l'appeler par son surnom après tous ces mensonges. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

- C'est finit, articulait le lycéen.

- Quoi ? Co ... Comment ça ?

La peur se lisait dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Cependant il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Tout est finit. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, alors n'essaie plus de me contacter. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha avant de recevoir une réponse. Il n'aurait pas pu.  
KyongHee s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Son mal-être se devinait sur son visage et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état. Jamais, la jeune femme n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse renoncer à Chanyeol et avoir le courage de lui annoncer de vive voix.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait la réponse d'avance.

- L'amour fait si mal.

.

.

Pour la première fois Baekhyun passa son week-end entier chez lui. Il passa deux jours dans son lit à broyer du noir, et sortait juste pour se doucher ou aller au toilette. Il n'avait mangé que le strict nécessaire et retourner instantanément s'isoler. Son portable restait dans un de ses tiroirs, en mode silencieux. Au cas ou Chanyeol ou un de ses colocataires essayeraient de le contacter. Bien entendu, il avait prévenu KyongHee de son état et ne souhaitait être déranger par personne, même pas elle.

Sans grande motivation, il fit également ses devoirs. Le retard qu'il eut accumulé fut vite complété. L'élève appliqué qu'il était, revenait. Mais tout ça, n'effaçait par le manque qu'il ressentait à chaque minute. Depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas eu la sensation de ne sentir seul, vraiment seul.

Le lundi, il retrouva KyongHee sur le chemin et ils ne parlèrent que très peu. Ou disons que la jeune femme avait vite compris qu'elle parlait toute seule. Lors des pauses et même à midi, Baekhyun restait silencieux. Son amie fut compréhensive à ce sujet. Chacun avait ses faiblesses dans la vie. Cependant, au bout de quelques heures, lorsque la dernière pause avant la fin des cours fut annoncé, la blonde ne put tenir sa langue.

- Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? Lança-t-elle.

Le blond hocha la tête. La voix de son amie l'apaisée.

- Je connais une fille, elle s'appelle KyongHee. Elle a 17 ans et elle est au lycée. Son père s'est barré quand elle était petite, mais le seul souvenir qu'elle a de lui est des bleus sur son corps. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit partit. Sa mère travaillait dans un bar pour payer les factures. C'était pas tous les jours faciles et dès que KyongHee eut l'âge pour bosser aussi, elle le fit. Seulement quand on a 14 ans, on trouve pas toujours des jobs réglo, mais elle était d'accord avec ça. Et cette fille tomba rapidement dans des trucs pas net. Même la drogue. Cependant, elle n'a jamais cessé de se battre, de croire que la vie était belle malgré tout.

Baekhyun resta bouche-bée face aux phrases de son amie.

- Au lycée, KyongHee n'avait pas forcément d'amis. Elle avait mauvais caractère, ou disons qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire par les autres. Très vite, les réputations allèrent de bons trains. Ils la surnommaient la racaille, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mais actuellement, KyongHee est heureuse. Tu sais pourquoi ? Sa mère a trouvé un nouveau boulot, un peu mieux, et elle aussi. Mais le mieux de tout, c'est qu'elle s'est fait un ami formidable, du nom de Baekhyun.

Le blond ne put entendre la suite qu'il sauta dans les bras de KyongHee. Lui aussi avait trouvé une amie formidable, et il n'était pas prêt de la lâcher.

Soudain, la sonnerie les coupa dans leur élan d'amitié et ils se sourient, heureux. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires rapidement et planifièrent leurs projets pour la soirée. Le film d'horreur qu'ils verraient, ou quels sucreries ils allaient acheter en chemin. Mais lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le portail du lycée, Baekhyun se stoppa d'un seul coup.

- Baek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Le van.

En effet, juste en face de leur établissement se trouvait un étrange van noir. Celui qui lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Le visage de Chanyeol revint dans sa mémoire et il prit peur. Et s'il était venu ? Comment devait-il réagir ? Non, c'est impossible. C'est un star, il ne prendrait pas le risque de se montrer en public. Surtout devant un lycée. Tous le monde le reconnaitrait.

- Viens, on se dépêche, dit-il en saisissant le bras de KyongHee.

Les deux blonds se mirent à courir en sortant de leurs établissements, ils traversèrent la route à l'opposé du véhicule noir et longèrent les murs pour se cacher. Son amie était essoufflée et demanda une pause. Baekhyun lui expliqua rapidement la situation, qu'il y avait de grande chance que se soit quelqu'un de la SM qui soit à l'intérieur. Donc naturellement, cette personne ou ces personnes, étaient là pour lui.

KyongHee voulait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais à la place, un cri de stupeur en sortit. Le van noir venait de débouler juste derrière eux et freina d'un coup sec. Le crissement des pneus se fit entendre dans toute la rue et le blond se sentit prit au piège. Il ne pouvait pas abandonné son amie, exténuée, mais n'avait pas la moindre envie de revoir le visage de Chanyeol. Pas maintenant.

Cependant, à la place, une autre tête connu apparut à la vitre conducteur.

- Bacon ! Arrête de courir ! Criait Chen.

Baekhyun le reconnu facilement, même affublé d'un chapeau et de ses lunettes rondes. La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et avec, la silhouette joyeuse de Tao. Il attrapa au vol le bras du blond et le força à monter dans le véhicule, malgré ces cris. KyongHee n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit que le voiture démarra en trombe et elle le perdit des yeux.

- Mais vous êtes malade ! Hurlait le jeune homme, tandis qu'il se tenait aux parois pour ne pas tomber.

Suho temporisa la situation en lui demandant de se calmer, et qu'ils étaient juste là pour lui parler. Un peu plus loin, Kyungsoo et Jongin étaient aussi présent. Au moins, Chanyeol n'était pas là, c'était ça le plus important.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de mauvaises conduites de la part de Chen, le van s'immobilisa et les membres du groupes EXO se placèrent à l'arrière du véhicule.

- Nous devons parler, commença Suho.

Mais le panda le coupa directement en s'élançant sur Baekhyun pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as trop trop trop manqué ! Ils sont cool tes cheveux, ça te va hyper bien. On eu du mal à te reconnaitre au déb...

- Stop Tao, fit Jongin en l'éloignant de sa proie. On est pas là pour ça.

Baekhyun ne les avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Surtout Kai.

- Je vais te le demander clairement, dit le leader. Est-ce que Chanyeol à fait quelque chose pour que tu l'ignores ? Pour que tu nous ignores tous ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Après tous ces mensonges, vous rappliquez et vous croyiez que j'allais revenir tout sourire ? Qui a eu cette idée brillante ? Je suis trop bête pour comprendre, c'est ça !

Le blond avait sentit la colère monter de plus en plus dans son corps et il avait eu besoin de l'extérioriser, tant pis si cela était sur les autres membres du groupe.

- Oui, je suis au courant pour EXO ! Vous auriez continué à me le cacher pendant combien de temps ?

Il avait vu Suho et Chen pâlirent instantanément, Tao et Kyungsoo baisser la tête d'embarras. Seul Jongin restait calme et neutre.

- Désolé pour ça, lança le cuisinier. On avait promis de garder le secret.

- Ce n'était pas contre toi, rajouta Suho. Seulement, on voulait que tu nous apprécie pour nous, pas parce que nous étions des stars. Surtout Chanyeol. Tu sais, il est très mal en ce moment. Il ne veut même plus nous parler.

- Laissez-moi sortir d'ici ...

- Bacon ... Fit doucement Tao.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça et laissez-moi partir !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait hurlé cette phrase. Le panda s'était effrayé et le regardait avec des yeux peinés. Baekhyun était conscient de les blesser, seulement lui aussi s'était sentit trahis par ces amis. Ils n'avaient qu'à tous rester dans leurs célébrités stupides et faire comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontré.  
Chen ouvrit la porte du van et le blond sortit du véhicule à la hâte.

- Baekhyun.

Il se retourna, Jongin lui faisant face. Le danseur lui tendit un morceau de pied, toujours avec son vissage inexpressif.

- Garde ça précieusement, c'est notre dernier souhait. A présent, la balle est dans ton camp.

Remontant dans le van noir, il ne lui accorda aucun regard. Et ils partirent, le laissant seul. Encore une fois.  
Baekhyun laissa son regard couler sur ce morceau de papier que lui avait donné Kai. Pourquoi ça ? Etait-il si important ? Probablement pas. Le blond se dirigea vers la première poubelle et tendit le bras pour jeter ce dernier souvenir.

Il fit une grimace. Non .. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce qui était à l'intérieur était son seul et unique lien avec eux.

A KyongHee :  
" _Je vais bien. Je rentre chez moi, on se voit demain._ "

Baekhyun se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait près de son quartier et mit seulement quelques minutes pour arriver chez lui. Le jeune homme salua sa mère et monta dans sa chambre au pas de course. La curiosité l'avait poussé à vouloir jeter un coup d'oeil sur ce papier. Le dernier présent de Kai. Il le sortit de sa poche et le déplia. Ses doigts tremblaient et il du respirer à fond avant de découvrir ce qui était marqué dessus.

C'était ... Un lien. Pour une vidéo youtube.

Qu'est-ce que s'était censé vouloir signifier ?

Le blond sortit son vieille ordinateur préhistorique et attendit dix minutes avant qu'une page internet puisse s'ouvrir. Il espérait juste que rien ne bugerait pendant qu'il regarderait la vidéo. Il tapa le lien dans la barre de recherche et commença doucement à stresser. A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Un clip des EXO et voir l'amour de leurs fans ? Des insultes pour ce qu'il leur avait dit avant ?

La touche entrée semblait la narguer pendant un bon moment, jusqu'à qu'enfin Baekhyun n'ose appuyer dessus. C'était une interview, semblait-il. L'écran laissait apparaitre des images du groupe ainsi que des morceaux de leurs clips. Au fond, une voix masculine inconnu, prenait la parole.

" _Comme vous le savez depuis quelques temps, le groupe a annoncé depuis une grande nouvelle. Elle a fait l'effet d'une bombe pour les fans. Un nouveau membre devrait intégrer les Wolf. En effet, ils ont annoncé cela sur les réseaux sociaux et depuis, l'info à vite circuler de bouche à oreilles. Mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Vérité ou mensonge ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir en avant première avec les EXO !_ "

L'écran changea, et tout le groupe se trouvait assis en ligne sur un grand canapé. Seul Suho et Kris, en bon leader, étaient au milieu sur des fauteuils. Ils étaient encore une fois habillé comme des étudiants, seul la couleur des cravates ou des chaussures changeaient. Tous ensemble, ils saluèrent le public et le présentateur et se présentèrent chacun à leur tour.  
Baekhyun ne les avait jamais vu aussi sérieux.

- _Cher EXO, voulez-vous bien parler de votre nouveau membre ? Demanda une voix masculine, caché derrière la caméra._

- _Tout a fait, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, dit Suho. Comme vous le savez probablement, notre groupe est divisé en deux unités. EXO-K pour nos promotions en Corée et EXO-M pour la Chine. Hors nous avons seulement onze membres. Il était donc logique que quelqu'un rejoigne les K dans leur travail._

- _Bien évidement, nous ne pouvons pas encore présenter ce membre à la télévision, ajoutait Kris. Ne pas dire son nom, son âge, ou d'autres infos personnelles._

Le présentateur se racla la gorge, probablement ne s'attendait-il pas à cette remarque. Le groupe rigola devant son expression et la caméra se braqua dans sa direction.

-_ Donc ... Pouvez-vous au moins raconter des anecdotes à son sujet ? Comment vous l'avez connu, ou d'autres choses ?_

Suho regarda chacun des membres pour demander leurs accords silencieux et prit le micro pour annoncer leurs réponses.

- _On peut donner une information chacun, sur lui. Nos fans apprendrons à mieux le connaitre. Avant son apparition publique._

Baekhyun mit la vidéo en stop et fonça les sourcils. C'était une blague pas drôle de Jongin ? Un gag ? Pourquoi devait-il regarder une interview des EXO qui parlait de leur nouveau membre ? Est-ce censé l'intéresser ? Cela ne le concernait absolument pas.

Néanmoins, il se rappela de ses dernières paroles. La balle est dans ton camp. Il soupira et remit la vidéo. Peut-être y aurait-il un indice à la fin. Au pire, elle durait pas une heure, il pouvait bien attendre.  
Le blond cliqua sur sa souris et se rassit correctement sur son lit.

- _Je vais commencer, fit Tao en gesticulant sur son siège. Le petit nouveau est quelqu'un de vraiment sympa. Nous l'aimons tous et espérons que les fans l'accepteront facilement. Pour nous, c'est très important. Donc, s'il vous plait, soutenez-le._

Le panda finit sa phrase en faisant un coeur et tous les autres eurent un sourire en le voyant faire. Ensuite, le micro passa dans la main de Xiumin.

- _Comme vous le savez probablement, les membres ont décidé de m'appeler Baozi, à cause de ma ressemblance avec cet aliment. Eh bien, le nouveau a aussi un surnom bien à lui. C'est ... Bacon !_

Baekhyun mit la vidéo sur pause, encore une fois et regarda l'écran avec des yeux ronds. C'était impossible. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui était affublé d'un tel surnom, et c'était lui. Une blague, c'était forcément une blague. Le blond se mit à regarder dans sa chambre pour repérer la caméra cachée.  
Pourtant, l'interview avait du être vu par beaucoup de personne. Il l'avait dit au début de la vidéo. L'information avait du vite circuler.

Alors c'était lui, le nouveau membre ? Non, non, non. Impossible. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tous ça.  
Le jeune homme ré-appuya sur sa souris, prêt à entendre la suite.

- _Bacon vraiment ? Demanda le présentateur._

Les EXO approuvèrent et certains rigolaient. Le micro changea de main.

-_ Il faut savoir que Bacon danse très bien, et nous avons la preuve en le regardant se trémousser sur Just Dance, ajoutait Lay avec son accent chinois._

-_ Bacon est aussi très nul au jeu vidéo ! Il se fait rétamer par nous tous, rigolait Luhan._

Baekhyun eut un sourire. Il se souvenait de tous ça. Les souvenirs fabriqués grâce à toutes ses soirées jeux vidéos dans le grand appartement. Personne ne voulait de lui dans leurs équipes Call Of et c'était Sehun ou Chanyeol qui le prenaient en pitié au bout du compte.

- _Bacon n'est pas très doué en cuisine. Au début, j'avais peur à chaque fois qu'il passait un pied dans cette pièce, racontait Kyungsoo. Mais avec le temps, il nous cuisinait des plats vraiment bons._

-_ Je confirme ! Hurlait Tao._

Le micro passa ensuite dans la main de Suho.

- _En tant que leader des K, je serais heureux de le compter parmi nous. C'est quelqu'un de très facile à vivre et qui saura d'adapter à notre rythme. Nous prendrons soin de lui._

- _Je crois que c'est moi qui vais révéler l'info la plus exclusive, fit Kris avec un sourire. Vous savez que dans notre dortoir, il y a plusieurs chambres. Des grands et des petits lits et chacun peut changer quand il veut. Même si nous avons tous plus ou moins nos habitudes. Eh bien, devinez avec qui Bacon a dormi lors de sa première nuit dans notre appartement ?_

Les autres membres rigolèrent bruyamment et fixèrent intensément Chanyeol. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit face à leurs comportements et se cachait le visage dans ses mains, d'embarras. Baekhyun, quant à lui, avait les joues rougies. Etait-il nécessaire de balancer ça à tous leurs fans ?

- _Dois-je comprendre qu'il a dormi avec Chanyeol ? Demanda le présentateur._

-_ Je n'ajouterais rien de plus, fit le leader des M. A vous de faire vos propres conclusions._

Le micro passa ensuite dans les mains du second canapé.

- _Bacon n'est pas très fort en dessin, pouffait Chen. Une fois, on jouait à "dessiner c'est gagné" et il a fait un avion hyper moche. Eh bien sur, notre équipe à perdu._

Le brun fit semblant de bouder et Kris lui fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-_ A moi ? Demanda Sehun avec un léger zozotement. Eh bien, Bacon aime les films d'horreurs. On en regarde souvent le soir, les volets fermés. Il se moque souvent de Suho d'ailleurs, parce qu'il a peur tous le temps._

Les autres EXO approuvèrent et le leader des K ne put réclamer quelque chose que Kai prit le micro à son tour.

- _Bacon n'est pas quelqu'un qui se soucis beaucoup de la mode ou de ce qu'il porte en public. Donc la prochaine fois, je l'emmènerais faire les magasins. Il sera si beau que toutes les fans lui tomberont dans les bras._

Jongin rit à la fin de sa phrase et Baekhyun sentait sa poitrine se contracter. Ils étaient tous si gentil dans cette vidéo, à lui faire des compliments, et montrer aux fans combien il l'aimait. Il se sentait si mal à présent.

-_ Le meilleur pour la fin, ajoutait Kai en passant le micro à Chanyeol._

Le géant s'était à peine remit des phrases de Kris mais se força à parler et regarder la caméra bien en face.

- _Bacon ... Tu sais, on t'aime tous. Et j'espère que tu ne regarderas jamais cette vidéo, parce que je suis si embarrassé en disant ça._

Les autres l'encouragèrent à continuer.

- _Eh bien, sache que même si tous les autres disent des chose mignonnes à ton sujet ... C'est moi qui t'aime le plus._

Chanyeol cacha son visage dans ses mains, des rougeurs bien visibles sur ses joues.

La vidéo continua pendant une minute, le présentateur clôtura l'interview et les EXO quittèrent le plateau sous les applaudissements des fans. Mais tous cela, Baekhyun n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. Sa bouche grande ouverte et le teint cramoisi, il ne croyait pas encore à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Chanyeol venait limite de lui faire une déclaration d'amour et à la télévision. Devant tous leurs fans.

Ils avaient tous souri en parlant de lui, semblait si heureux. Le blond sentit les larmes tomber sur ses joues et la culpabilité sortir de ses entrailles. Son coeur lui faisait affreusement mal. Il avait planté Chanyeol, celui qu'il aimait. Il avait hurlé sur ses amis. Il avait tout gâché.

Par curiosité, il fit dérouler les commentaires des gens, juste en dessous de la vidéo. Et fut surpris par tout les messages gentils des fans. Il ne le méritait pas.

"_On ressent réellement l'amour des EXO pour Bacon. Fighting Oppa ~ kkk_ "  
"_ Je vous soutiens, même à 12. Love wolf !_ "  
"_ Bacon + EggYeol = Breakfast Couple_ "  
" _Le nouveau à l'air drôle, j'ai hâte de le voir en vrai :D_ "

Baekhyun essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux et se leva de son lit. Si KyongHee avait été là, elle lui aurait tapé à l'arrière de son crâne et lui aurait hurlé dessus d'arranger les choses. Et s'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Rien n'était encore perdu. Il fallait y croire.

.

.

Le blond mit une bonne demi-heure à arriver au centre de Séoul. Il du demander à plusieurs personnes ou se trouvaient l'immeuble de la SM et se perdit plus d'une fois en chemin. Les gens le regardaient étrangement lorsqu'il demandait des renseignements. Il les voyait cogiter en pensant probablement qu'il était un fan désespéré qui courait après ses idoles.

Une fois arrivé devant, Baekhyun se rappela soudainement qu'il n'était jamais entré par là. Le parking pouvait être n'importe ou dans les alentours et il avait déjà assez perdu de temps. Les fans étaient agglutinés devant le bâtiment et le jeune homme se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir passer. Mais peu importe. Il continua à courir jusqu'aux grandes portes en verre et toqua pour attirer l'attention du vigile. Celui-ci ne leva pas la tête et l'ignora superbement. Sentant le désespoir l'envahir, Baekhyun se saisit de son portable. Devait-il appeler les membres du groupe ?

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à rentrer, dit une fan en se plaçant à ses cotés.

Une seconde vint également à sa rencontre.

- On ne voit jamais les membres ici, mais on espère toujours. Et puis le vigile ne nous regarde jamais, il se contente d'appeler la police lorsqu'on devient trop bruyantes.

Le blond se tourna dans leur direction.

- Alors pourquoi restez-vous ici ?

- "_ Always keep the faith_ " comme dirait Jaejoong.

Baekhyun les regarda avec curiosité, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était ce type et la raison pour laquelle il avait dis ça. Mais cette phrase sonnait très bien dans sa situation. Son portable toujours dans sa main, il chercha l'icône de celui qu'il aimait.

- Merci, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Peut-être aurez-vous de la chance aujourd'hui.

Le blond plaça son téléphone sur son oreille et entendit les premières tonalités. Heureusement, il s'était isolé de la foule pour passer cet appel, car dès qu'il entendit la voix grave de Chanyeol, ses yeux s'embuèrent encore une fois. Il commençait à être agacer de passer pour un pleurnichard sans arrêt.

- Allo ?

- C'est ... C'est moi. Baekhyun.

Le silence lui répondit et il comprit a quel point il avait fait du mal au géant.

- Chanyeol, je suis tellement désolé. Si désolé. Je te demande pardon, pour tout, pleurait-il.

- Baek ...

- Non, écoute-moi. S'il te plait. Je suis désolée. Tellement, tellement. J'ai cru que tu te moquais de moi, et j'ai eu peur. De ça, et de mes sentiments. Je ... Je ne savais plus quoi penser et ...

- Tu es où ? La voix de Chanyeol le coupa dans son explication, mais le blond ne lui en tint par rigueur.

Il renifla et essuya ses larmes.

- Devant chez toi.

- Attends. Devant le bâtiment de la SM ?!

- Oui.

Le géant ne répondit pas et Baekhyun patienta quelques secondes. Une attente qui lui sembla interminable.

- Va devant les portes, je te ferais rentrer.

Chanyeol mit fin à la conversation. Devait-il réellement l'attendre ? Allait-il au moins venir ? Cela ne l'étonnerait pas s'il ne le faisait pas, il le méritait bien. Après toutes les atrocités qu'il lui avait dit par téléphone la dernière fois.  
Néanmoins, il choisit de lui faire confiance aveuglément et de se rendre à nouveau devant les grandes portes en verre. Les deux fans s'y trouvaient encore et lui sourirent.

- Tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu vas pleurer.

Elles semblaient gentilles pour des personnes qui squattaient devant l'immeuble de leur groupe préféré. Aussi il décida de les questionner un peu.

- Vous connaissez les EXO ?

- Bien sur ! Répondit l'une d'elle avec un sourire. C'est notre groupe préféré.

- Vous avez entendu qu'il y aurait un nouveau ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent avant de commencer à rire.

- Bacon ! On a hâte de le voir en vrai. Avec Chanyeol ils feront un sacré duo.

Quelque part, il fut rassuré de voir que les fans des EXO n'étaient pas complètement contre lui. Même si ... Au fond, il n'avait jamais demandé à faire partit de ce groupe !  
Les deux filles parlèrent encore un moment, à débattre sur l'apparence du nouveau membre, mais Baekhyun ne les écoutait pas vraiment. Il était en face de cette grande porte, attendant un signe du géant. Peut-être une chose qui ne viendrait jamais. Mais peu importe, lui aussi pouvait rester toute la journée s'il le fallait, pour le voir.

- Oh mon dieu quelqu'un sort !

Une fan hurla cette phrase et toutes les filles se ruèrent pour voir laquelle de ses idoles venait de débouler dans le hall. Le blond reconnu aisément la silhouette de Chanyeol et pria pour qu'il le voit, malgré la foule qui le compressait devant le bâtiment.  
Le géant se stoppa devant le vigile et lui dit quelques mots avant que celui-ci ne se lève de son siège. Il se dirigea vers les portes et intima aux fans de se reculer. Son regard passa sur les différents visages et il fronça les sourcils.

- Baekhyun t'es là ? Demanda-t-il.

La foule se tût pendant une seconde avant qu'un le garçon ne signale sa présence. Le vigile le tira par le bras et referma les portes derrière lui. Il l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds, avant de finalement le reconnaitre.

- T'as changé de coiffure ? Ça te va bien. Et ou sont mes gâteaux ?

- Désolé je n'y ai pas pensé, dit-il, essoufflé.

.

Baekhyun ne fit pas attention aux nombreuses fans qui hurlaient encore derrières les portes, tout ce qu'il voyait était la silhouette fine et élancée de Chanyeol qui l'attendait au loin. Sans attendre, le blond ne mit à courir vers celui qu'il aimait. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il sentait encore une fois les larmes lui obstruer la vue. Le géant était entièrement floue et Baekhyun fit une moue désespérée avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Chanyeol le tenait contre lui, accrochant ses mains à son pull. Il le guida jusque dans dans la cabine d'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Ils ne dirent rien pendant le voyage, Bien trop occuper à s'embrasser. Le plus grand l'avait saisit par les hanches et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. Ses mains descendirent ensuite jusqu'à ses fesses et les souleva d'un seul coup. Baekhyun se retrouva assis sur la barre en métal, mais n'y fit pas même attention. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec sensualité sur celle du brun, et ses mains déboutonnaient sa chemise.

En sortant de ascenseur, ils coururent main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement. Ils s'enfermèrent bien vite dans la chambre de Chanyeol, passant rapidement devant les autres membres des EXO. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte à clef, le géant se rua sur les lèvres du plus jeune. C'est à ce moment là que Baekhyun se rendit compte à quel point la présence de Chanyeol lui avait manqué. Ils firent l'amour sur son lit, bien que tous les vêtements furent enlevés devant la porte. Ils s'étaient embrassés à perdre leurs souffles, et la chaleur montait progressivement au creux de leurs reins.  
Leurs peaux furent marqués par celui qu'ils aimaient. Baekhyun se sentait bruler de l'intérieur à chaque fois que les mains du brun passait sur son corps. A chaque baisers, à chaque caresses.

Leurs bouches ne se quittèrent pas lorsque Chanyeol s'était enfoncé en lui. Il lui avait tenu la main, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne parte. Qu'il s'envole soudainement et que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.  
Ses coups de bassins se firent plus puissants, plus rapides et Baekhyun gémissait, encore et encore. Le prénom de son amoureux franchit ses lèvres un instant, avant que celui-ci ne le fasse taire d'un baiser. Ses mains passaient sur son torse, profitant au maximum de la douceur de son amant.

Chanyeol ne put se contrôler plus longtemps lorsqu'il vit le visage rouge de Baekhyun, ni lorsque celui-ci gémit son prénom de plus en plus fort. Ses coups de bassins le faisaient hurler de plaisir et le blond ne voulait pas s'en cacher.

- Je t'aime. Voila la phrase qui fut dite le plus souvent pendant que leurs corps ne faisaient qu'un.

C'était magique.

Ils ne voulaient pas que ce moment s'arrête. Jamais. Et rester ensemble, pour toujours.

.

.

.

- Chanyeol ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu crois que l'amour peut commencer par un simple "allo" ?

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

Voilaaaaaa ! J'espère que cette fiction vous aura divertit et que la fin sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Petite précision :  
1 : Le dessin d'avion de Baekhyun est véridique. Il a fait ça dans une émission et même lui rigolait face à son avion tout moche x)  
2 : KyongHee veut vraiment dire "fille brillante". Elle représente les bons cotés de Baekhyun, alors que Miran est son total opposé.  
3 : Dans chaque chapitre, il y a la présence d'un coup de téléphone, et donc d'un "Allo". C'est quand même un peu autour de ça que tourne la fiction /o/  
4 : J'aurais pu être méchante et faire que l'histoire se finisse mal, ou alors être hyper gentille et la rallonger. Mais je pense que la fin est parfaite comme ça. Donc on va la laisser ainsi.

Merci d'avoir suivit Phone et peut-être à une prochaine fois :)


End file.
